What a Twisted Happy Ending
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: "What kind of look?" Embry asked cautiously, making Paul nudge him in the side."Those very uncomfortable looks, like this," I tried to mimic his stare, making my eyes all bug-eyed as I stared at Embry. Though I guess the look might have looked a bit constipated, they all seemed to understand right away. - Jacob/OC
1. Not So Rude Awakening

Alright ~ Some are wondering; what happened to this story? Well I got reported for using a naughty word in the summary :\ So sad. But tis up for new readers or readers who just want to re-read. Overall; news is I'M BACK TO FANFICTION; and ready to update because I am in a very summer-y mood X)

**Lakota's point of view:**

My nose twitched uncomfortably. What is that? Another twitch. It tickles, and not the little tiny tickles, but the really, really, _really_ intense tickle. I needed to scratch my nose. But that would require me to pick up my arm that was now currently limp and still asleep just to do so. And that thought didn't exactly appeal. So I'll just leave it be...just for a little while longer.

Tickle.

Twitch.

Ugh, this was getting annoying. Dear God I hope it's not some big bug finding a comfy home on my sniffer. What if it's a spider? And then eventually that spider crawls _up _my nose and lays eggs? I shivered, feeling another faint tickle. I really hope that doesn't happen.

That's when the tickle slowly stuck up my nose, making me literally spazz out and swat at my face in a panicked frenzy.

That...epically...failed.

I smacked my nose with what seemed like a whole can of whip cream. My eyes widened in shock, unable to realize just how childish and overdone this whole thing was, all I could concentrate was pure heaven.

Just think, here I was, laying on the couch, with whip cream..._everywhere_. Talk about a snack. I grinned widely, ignoring the scoff of disappointment as I began to lick upwards to get a taste of the sugared cream. Hehe, someone's plan backfired. Them: 0, Me: 1. Score.

"Ugh, you are no fun," Jacob groaned, giving me an irritated look as I swiped a finger across my face before licking it clean. Mmmm. Nom, nom, nummy.

"I am noodles of fun. Your definition of fun just isn't...fun," I concluded, shrugging my shoulders as innocently as I could while I continued to eat off of my face in the most casual manner possible. Jacob shrugged, taking a seat next to me before taking his own swipe at my face and licking the cream off of his finger. The nerve of the guy. Only I can eat substances off of my face. No one else.

"No Kota, you're just weird," I glared over at him, feeling the need to be angry at him. I really _should_ be mad at him. What girl wouldn't? A guy calls her weird and she's suppose to dive into the girls locker room and cry her wee little heart out. But, alas, I couldn't find it in myself to be offended. The boy spoke the truth.

"But you love it," I insisted, getting bored out of continuously dragging my finger across my face to get my treat. So instead I was determined just to stick my tongue out and lick it all up. The plan just reeked of failure.

"I don't. Sometimes I feel the urge to drop you off at the insane asylum," I rolled my eyes. Please, been there, done that...can't say I don't want to go back though...it was a very interesting experience. Hah, just kidding, I'm not _that_ weird.

"You're over exaggerating again Jakey. I'm really starting to think you're a natural born drama-queen. And then next thing you know you go through a sex change! Jacob, be proud of who you are, you don't need to change for a guy. You'll know the right person when they come along, and you'll be happy. You don't have to change into a women just to capture a man's heart," I tried to keep my voice serious, my eyes staring intently into Jacob's while he watched me. Not seeming too amused. I stared even harder, knowing fairly well that I probably looked like one big eyed freak. Hell, if Jake and I haven't known each other since diapers the dude probably really would be considering dropping me off at an asylum.

"_I'm_ over exaggerating? Kota, you look like I just told you that Embry and I were running off to get married," my eyes widened. Jacob was in love with Embry? Wow. I did not see that coming. I suppose Embry had been a little suspicious from time to time...but I would've never actually thought he'd be into Jake, let alone want to marry him. And Jacob? Jeesh, I knew he was hiding _something_, but this was just...all up in your face, catching my drift here?

"Really?" I gasped, clutching his shoulders in a death grip, completely ignoring the feel of whip cream on my face. That could wait.

"Really _what_?" I shook my head, giving him a tight hug that he returned without a second thought.

"You and Embry are getting married?" I asked, trying to hide my shock. What would he think? Me being all surprised - I'd probably hurt his fragile heart. He's insecure enough as it is you know. Being gay and everything...

"What! ?" he nearly roared, giving me his usual 'what the freak?' look. Not a very nice look that was. Hurts my feelings you know.

"You and Embry..." I said, giving him an equally confused look. Did he _not_ just say that to me? Jeeeeesh, mixed signals here.

"You can't be serious," he sighed, shaking his head as if he was conversing with a 3 year old that kept repeating 'I know what you are, but what am I?' over and over again. Gosh knows I've been there before...children, I rolled my eyes at the thought. They hate me, all of them. They're all gonna start a revolution one day and I'm gonna end up being their first target. Force feed a kid a carrot and they all hate you. Over dramatic.

"You _said_-"

"I was being sarcastic," he put in gruffly, taking my hands off of his shoulder while I unconciously went back to eating whip cream off of my face.

"You'll understand one day, Jacob, that your future was right in front of you. And you'll regret not looking there before it was too late," nodding along with my wisdom I offered a finger full of whip cream as a peace offering. As...you know, an apology for assuming him and Embry were going to get married. Apparently straight guys don't like to hear that. Oh well. What'cha going to do?

Jake gave me a weird look before just simply licking the cream off of my finger. And as awkward as that situation would've been to anyone else, this was just casual behavior. Well, okay, I guess feeling his tongue on my finger did spark some...interest. But not in the way you think. It just felt funny. Like a puppy licking your hand...cuz' it just...tingles. And it's warm and wet and stuff. But Jacob's not a dog...

I eyed him up. I'm pretty sure...

"You've been watching Oprah or something?" he asked, snapping me out of my confusion whether Jacob was a dog or not. You never know...

Those kind of details are pretty easy to miss in a town like La Push.

"No," I answered quickly, running my hand down my face to get the last of the whip cream before he tried to steal it away. He snorted, mumbling to himself quietly. Pfffft, rude.

"Mumbling is for socially deprived aliens," I retorted, liking my palm clean. Looking down at my hand and feeling around my face I could only frown. _Damnit_, where'd all the whip cream go?

"You mumble."

"But I have a _reason_ to mumble Jacob Black!" I yelled, crossing my arms as his eye brows flew up at my loud tone.

"Jesus, women, who crammed a shovel up your butt?"

"Santa."

"Guess he got my wish list," he grinned cheekily, only making me want to hug him instead of being royally pissed at him for no reason whatsoever. It's just one of those days. It's the whole 'be mad at Jake for no reason until he finally snaps and begs why exactly I'm mad at him' bit. What a fantastic idea that turned out to be. I still can't get enough of it.

"You make wish lists to Santa?" I asked, trying to pretend to find that the most absurd and childish thing that I've ever heard. Truth be told; I still write to Santa. Not that I'd speak of that aloud...what Santa and I do is strictly for me and only me to know.

Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes, "no."

"Damn, I thought we could write ours together this year," I smiled sweetly, batting my eye lashes in the most stupid manner possible. Jacob grimaced, oh yes, I've got some mad skills. What now? Hmmm, afraid of me? Bet you are.

"You're so childish, Kota," he protested, trying to give me a scowl of disgust. He failed miserably. Instead we both just ended up grinning lazily at each other as he managed to randomly pull out a can of whip cream and squirting it directly into his mouth. Then pausing so he could do the same to me, then back to himself.

Ah, yes, the days where you could innocently share a can of cream that is whipped between a friend and yourself. Good days those are, very good days.


	2. Thunderstorms

**Lakota's point of view:**

I cringed into my comforter at the sound of rumbling thunder, my head slowly creeping into my small cocoon of safety. I shall not let the big bad thunder storm harm me. No, of course not. It's just thunder, couldn't hurt me even if it tried...

Lightening, however, was a completely different story.

Another round of thunder shook the house, making my stomach start to feel queasy. For a person like me, you could tell that, perhaps, living in La Push wasn't exactly a smart thing. Constant rain storms...rain...the whole _shabang_.

I gulped, my eyes transfixed on the sky outside my window while it divided with colorful lightening - then echoed with the sound of more thunder. We truly did live in a dangerous world. My thoughts wandered downstairs where Jacob was currently sleeping on the couch. In any other situation I would've went down there to wake his butt up so he could keep my mind off of the storm, but the second the electricity from my night-light cut off...well, that plan went into flames. Who knows what could just be lurking in the hallway just outside my room?...or possibly under my bed?

Okay, so that's a_ tad _bit absurd, but I just got done watching some pretty gory movies. I'm not taking any chances here, people. I value my life, thank you very much.

Another crack of thunder jolted me out of my mind, making my heart race dangerously fast. Oh God, just watch me be the first 16 year old to accomplish a heart attack. Sometimes thunder and lightening should come with some kind of warning, you know, where a voice in your head announces 'lightening is now about to strike...oh, here comes the thunder,' perhaps I wouldn't be so damn scared. But no, instead the world just stands back and laughs at me and my fear.

Butt munches. All of them!

Sighing deeply I tried to close my eyes and forget about the ruckess outside of the house and focused on the sound of the rain hitting the window. Calming...ahhhh...

My eyes slowly drifted closed, a small smile tugging at my lips at the sudden ease that filled my body. Relaxing...

_BOOM!_

I jumped, barely biting back a startled scream of shock. Glaring angrily at the window I could only glance around my room nervously before returning into my cuddling position with my various amounts of pillows and stuffed animals. Yes...my stuffed animals shall protect me from that mean ole' thunder. Obviously Jacob had better things on his mind; like _sleeping_.

The prick.

Nearly squeezing the stuffing out of my poor childhood teddy bear I kept my eyes locked on my battery powered alarm clock.

2:12 am

I whimpered pathetically into my teddy's stomach while I chewing nervously on my stuffed penguin's flippers. What I would give for some sleeping pills. My eyes flashed to the door of my bathroom, the sinking fear crushing down on me when I realized I'd have to get up to go in there and retrieve the sleeping pills. And who knows what could be in that bathroom...just waiting for me to enter it. I shivered. I hate the dark.

"Lakota?" my head picked up from my teddy, the flipper of my stuffed penguin still clenched tightly between my teeth as I stared at Jacob's dark figure in my doorway.

"Yeah?" I whispered, my voice sounding small and down right pathetic. Now this was just flat out sad. Me, indestructible Lakota The Great, afraid of stroms? ...I know, I'm ashamed too...

Jacob was silent as he made his way over to my bed, not once saying a word while he looked me directly in the eyes and laid down next to me. I smiled sadly, clearing away at least 20 stuffed animals and about 13 pillows before I managed to lay directly next to Jacob so his arm could wrap around my waist and hug me closer to him.

"Are you still scared of thunder storms?" he whispered, clutching me closer to his chest. I could only nod, my hands fisting his shirt when more thunder grumbled outside in what seemed to be in pure anger.

"What happened to your night-light?" he mumbled, pulling away slightly so he could look at my face. I shrugged, my eyes glancing over at the pesky turtle that flicked its way off somewhere around midnight. My eyes narrowed angrily at the plastic light. Stupid thing...

Chuckling lowly Jacob hugged me to him again. And not in the romantic way that I'm sure most of you are thinking, it was just a friendly embrace. Just a friendly embrace. My eyes squeezed shut, trying to get myself lost in the more gentle sounds. Like the rain...Jacob's heart beat...Jacob's breathing...Jacob's fingers moving through my hair...

Mmmm, sleep was never better.

-:-

"Kota..." someone whispered directly in my ear, making a happy shudder run throughout my body. I snuggled my face further into my pillow, smilling tiredly into the cool surface.

"Kota, get up," the voice whispered, seeming to get louder as rapid shakes overtook my body. Ugh, no...

"Stop," I mumbled, having half the right mind to slap the source that was moving my body so quickly. Call me crazy, but I wasn't one for a roller coaster ride the second I wake up. Not one of those early birds I suppose. And, hell, I wasn't the least bit jealous either. I enjoyed being lazy and sleeping till noon. Made me feel unique and such.

"Lakota. Get _up_."

"Jacob. Shut _up_."

"I'm serious Kota, your dad wanted you up before one."

"What time is it now?" I asked, resisting my first instinct to open my eyes and check for myself. That was just as much as a bad idea as walking around my room when it's pitch dark. Very, very, very bad ideas. You see, it's people like me with a brilliant brain to realize the good's and bad's in every decision. Which leads us to the point. Opening my eyes; bad decision. Sleeping until I'm literally kicked out of the bed; good decision. Simple math.

"9," I groaned. 9? He could've at least gave me two extra hours. Perhaps three...but that might be stretching my luck.

"Go away and leave me in my subtle humble slumper."

"That made no sense," Jacob objected, the smell of his breath fanning over my face. God, man, brush your damn teeth! I wrinkled my nose, shoving his face away with my weak arm. So I guess you could say I didn't exactly _shove_ him, more like pressed the palm of my hand into his nose as my fingers weakly laid on his forehead lazily.

"Sense? When have _I_ ever made sense?" I asked, giving up as I finally opened up my eyes and peered over at Jacob's triumphant smile.

"Good point. Now come on, Embry and Quil want to meet us over at the beach." Beach? Water? I looked over towards the window, slightly surprised to see the sun shine through. The sun? Oh how I love thee - I knew he'd come back for me one day. He just simply can't stay away. Brightens my day he does. I nodded, practically knocking Jake down while I crawled over him to get to the bathroom.

"Hey!" he protested, glaring at me angrily.

"Dude, shut up. I gotta pee - _never_ keep a girl from peeing. It pisses her off."


	3. Bella?

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Come on Kota, you take longer than Quil." Pfft. Right, I _really_ doubt that. Me...slower than Quil? Unheard of! Quil was like a turtle, all chill and slow...he takes his time because he's relaxed and calm. 'Cause he's like a turtle. Or I assume he is...just like Jacob's part dog. But that kind of stuff can be figured out when I have time to take a long, warm shower and think things over.

That's where all my best ideas come from. Warm showers. -sigh-

"Keep your mouth shut. I don't become beautiful within' seconds you know!" I shouted, flipping to the next page in my magazine as I sat on the bathroom sink, waiting to see how long I could sit there before Jacob really blew his top off. His longest record was 40 minutes and 14 seconds. Right now we're working on minute 20. And I could almost see Jacob ripping the door off the hinges. It seems his patience has been wearing thin lately.

"Ugh," he groaned followed by something hitting the bathroom door once before I heard Jacob's heavy foot fall stomp away. Someone's impatient this morning. Shame, shame. Grinning I closed the magazine and hopped off of the counter before opening the bathroom door the same time I tugged a T-shirt over my bikini top. Jacob was no where in sight. The boy is a total drama-queen I tell you.

Poor Billy, raising three daughters. Where had his son gone? Seriously though, I really do think Rebecca and Rachel did something to Jacob to make him...not so manly. I'm not saying Jacob's not a boy - because he is. I've figured that part out when we were kids and Sara and Billy thought it'd be wise to bathe us togethr -it really wasn't- so I know he's a boy. He just doesn't act like one all the time.

I know, I know. What friend am I? Insulting my best friends sexuality...? Well, if you knew Jacob, you could say that I was taking it easy on the boy. He was simply too naive for his own good. He was way too sweet too, he wore his heart on his sleeve. And what I'm trying to do is toughen him up for the future. Wouldn't want any girl walking all over him.

"I'm ready!" I announced, grinning widely as I spread my arms open for a lovely enterance while Jake glowered at me from his spot on the couch. A very grumpy boy he is this morning, tisk, tisk.

"Finally," he mumbled, wrapping his arm around my waist as he practically carried me out of the house. I frowned, staring at his face for a second.

Something was wrong.

"Jacob?"

"What! ?" he snapped, a scowl spreading across his face. Ouch, that cut deep. My heart's hurting just at the look. He seemed almost..._annoyed_. And with me! How is that possible? I'm, like, the _least_ annoying person. _Ever_.

"No need to get snappy!" I snapped back, tearing his arm away from my waist in my rampage of anger. Might as well make a scene, you know? It's not often something this interesting happens in La Push. Not only is the place small - but the people are a tad bit boring.

"Kota..." Jacob sighed, running a hand down his face in a tired gesture, "can we just skip this fight? I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? Jacob Ephraim Black! I've committed myself into this relationship for the first 16 years of my life! You are not backing down on a good fight that could resolve our problems," I fisted my hands and put them on my hips, giving Jake a stern look as he shook his head, a ghost of a smile flittering across his face. Sighing quietly he leaned in for an apology hug which I gladly took as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, Lakota Dyani Jones, for rudely snapping at you," he declared. I could almost feel him smile against my hair as I grinned myself, my hands instinctively clutching him tighter. Despite Jacob's...issues -I'm not going to lie, we _all_ have issues...more so Jacob- he was one hell of a hugger.

"You better be," I mumbled, pulling away slightly to smile up at Jacob's relaxed face. He chuckled, giving me a friendly peck on the forehead as we once resumed to our walk towards the beach. Jacob's hand wrapped firmly around my waist, and mine around his.

"Kota!" I grinned, yanking my body away from Jacob the moment Embry and Quil came in view. And as always Quil and I ran towards each other, both of our arms held open wide so we could tackle one another in our suffocating bear hugs.

"Quil!" I yelled in his ear the moment his arms wrapped around me.

"Kota!" he shouted back, making me wince at the volume. The boy was going to make me go def one day, I tell you.

"I love you, Quil, I really do. But some day I may stitch your mouth closed," I said, trying to keep a very serious face. Because, you know, this was serious time. Quil's smile fell slightly before he shrugged and grinned at me once again. Huh. That didn't work out like I hoped it would. He was suppose to be threatened! Jeesh, some people just don't know how to react these days. It hurts my feelings is what it does. Makes me feel unimportant and such.

"Aw, don't frown Kota, you know we love you too," Embry said, flashing me a dimpled smile as he too hugged me. But, you see, this is where something weird happens. Embry's skin. A hella' warm that turned out to be. And that grip, what happened to those gentle hugs? It felt like he was trying to hug the stuffing out of _me_. Now I know what my teddy feels like. Poor teddy...

"Ouch!" I cried, making Embry immediately pull away, eyes wide with concern.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, shyly glancing at me from under his cute little eye lashes. I just simply melted at the sight. No one could stay mad at Embry. Ugh, curse you Embry and your adorable dimples. Why couldn't he just be butt ugly? Then I could be mad at him from making my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"I forgive you..." I trailed off reluctantly, making Embry hug me a lot more gently this time, a full blown grin spreading across his face.

"Damn Em, you've got more game then Jake," Quil whistled appreciatively, nodding at the both of us with a smile. I rolled my eyes, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Quil, Bry's just too cute to be mad at," Jacob and Quil both rolled their eyes at that while Embry chuckled. Obviously his ego has just gone up a bit. Pity - I'm probably going to have to fix that soon. I shook my head with my own eye roll. Boys; they're so hard to take care of these days.

"Maybe you should just use my skills to impress Bella, huh Jake?" Embry teased, shoving Jacob lightly.

My smile wiped clear off of my face in an instant.

Bella?


	4. Embry's Abs

**Lakota's point of view:**

I stared at the three of them with my mouth gaped open in shock. Bella? Who the freak was _Bella_? Gosh, even her name sounded sluty. My stomach knotted up uncomfortably. Jacob never told me about this _Bella_ person. Why wouldn't he tell me? Did he not trust me enough? Oh my God...he didn't trust me! I scoffed loudly, capturing their attention, my face screwed up in a disbelievable expression. Embry chuckled lowly at my face, slinging his arm around my shoulder before hugging me snuggly into his side.

"What's wrong Kota? You look like some clown ran up to you and smacked you in the face with a taco," Quil laughed as I pulled a face in Embry's direction. That wasn't even funny.

"Embry, I _hate_ tacos, and you _know_ clowns freak me out more than anything. Even more than Quil's face!" I shouted, waving my hands around to emphasize the point while pointing accusingly at Quil's face.

"Hey!" he protested, glaring at me angrily with a huff and the cross of his arms. What a baby. Not as adorable as Embry, but just still kind of cute when he's mad. Meh, what can I say? They all had their own little pretty quirks. I'm not going to deny them just because we're friends.

"She speaks the truth," Jake agreed, nodding his head wisely. What a wise boy he is, speaking wise words and such.

"Yeah Quil. It _is_ pretty disturbing," Embry added his own two cents in, grinning widely as Quil furrowed his brow. Oh, how I could just see the gears turning in his head. Poor boy. Both Jacob and Embry laughed amusingly as Quil grumbled to himself. Shrugging I peeled my shirt off over my head to reveal my bikini top, making both Embry and Jacob immediately cut their laughing off. I grinned cockily at them. I know I'm hott stuff, it's to be expected, but I can't deny that seeing them openly ogling me doesn't boost _my_ ego just a tad bit higher with every passing second. Because it does; big time.

"Guys, please, I know I'm sexy but this is just ridiculous," Embry scoffed as if I was crazy, his cheeks flaming as he looked away first. Jacob laughed a little, following my lead as he tugged his shirt over his head with one quick movement, not once glancing over at me as he did so.

Someone's embarrassed.

I bit back a giggle, turning to look at Quil as he grinned at me, not seeming the least bit ashamed that he was caught looking.

"Lookin' good, Kota, lookin' good," he grinned, tugging his shirt off over his head too before walking over to me and slinging an arm over my bare torso. I shuddered, making a slight note that Quil's skin was warm. Not as warm as Embry's, but still very warm; for La Push anyway.

"Could say the same to you too, Quil," I nodded, making Quil smile cockily. What can I say? He _did_ look good, and as you know; I speak the truth.

Erm...sometimes.

I glanced over at Embry, unable to hide my gasp of shock as I stared at a six pack. When did Embry get so...well, hott?

I flung my hand out to smack Quil repeatedly on the chest over and over again, hoping to get his attention.

"Jesus, Kota, quit hitting me!" Quil yelled, grabbing onto my hand before I could hit him again. Is it my fault? The hottness of Embry _must_ be shared, and Quil's not freaking _looking_. I know he's straight and everything, but come on! Those abs were one of a dream. How I hadn't noticed this before I do not know, but man do I want to punch myself.

"Look at Embry!" I yelled, making Embry pause slightly as Quil and Jake looked over at him, their expressions confused and just a tad bit amused.

"What about him?" Jacob asked, a hint of annoyance slipping. Not that I noticed of course...cue nonchalant whistle.

"He's got..._abs_," I mumbled, openly staring as Embry laughed, obviously pleased that I noticed. But how could I not? They were just...all up in your face. Straight men, gay men, straight girls, gay girls, they would all notice, the abs were just there and _damn_ did they look nice. No one could deny that. _No one_.

"You like? Hmmm?" Embry teased, giving me a pose. Oh gosh, no. I just about died, went to heaven, came back to life, then died all over again. I've never really been up close or interacted with a guy with nice pecks, but now that I have...I never want to leave. And this was _Embry_ for crying out loud. Who would've ever thought?

"Mmhmmm," I hummed, walking closer. I know this was just calling out for an uncomfortable silence and downright awkwardness but I just had to _feel_ them. It's innocent though...right? Meh, doesn't matter, I'm still gonna touch the six pack.

"Kota...?" Jacob asked when I was right in front of Embry, nearly drooling at the sight of his new muscular chest. Wowza. A girl could get used to this. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to touch Bry's six pack, stupid."

"Why?" Embry asked, even though I couldn't see his face I could just tell he was smiling. Obviously enjoying the attention I was giving him. What a guy.

"Because," I said simply, giving him a 'duh,' look. Not bothering to listen to his reply I put my hand on his abs, nearly melting at the warmth and the feel of his muscles tensing under my fingers. This was simply heaven...

I sighed happily, allowing a girn to spread across my face. I starrted to trace the outline of the muscles, biting my bottom lip whilst barely containing my girly squeals and giggles.

"Uh...Kota?" Jacob asked, his voice slightly tensed. I glanced over my shoulder, still moving my hand against Embry's abs. Hehe..._abs_.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, unable to open my mouth without giggling uncontrollably.

"You're kind of feeling Embry up in the middle of the beach...and there are kids here..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. I glanced up at Embry, watching as he watched me with a cocky little smirk.

"Oh wipe that look off your face, Embry, I'm only in it for the abs," his smile stayed in place, only stretching further. I scoffed, retracting my hand. He would kill the mood. Seeming a little disappointed that I stopped he only shrugged, not saying a single word as I turned around to face Jacob and his wary expression.

"For your information, Jacob, I was _not_ feeling Embry up."

"Ahuh," Quil said, leaning against a tree with his own smile. Ugh, what a thick headed boy.

"You all are so...so...so..._obtuse_," I groaned, stomping my feet at all of their smiles of amusement.

"Obtuse?" Quil asked, looking at Embry as he rubbed what seemed to be calmly circles on my lower back with his scorching hot hand.

"She thinks we're idiots," Embry said, grinning widely while I glared at him. This is what I get for commenting him on his abs. One compliment and the guy thinks he's all that, jeesh. Why do they make it so hard? Ugh, it's times like this that I resent ever talking to them. But...crushing their dreams make up for it later.

"Think? Dude, I _know_ you guys are idiots."


	5. Sister Bear's Upset

**Lakota's point of view:**

The days of the beach...

Not as fun as I remembered. It seems the older you grow, the less there is to do, and with La Push's difficult weather we haven't actually had a proper beach day. So, turns out, sand castles aren't as exciting as they used to be. And perhaps the water is a lot colder than I remembered, and maybe there are more jagged rocks littering the ground than there used to be. Overall; I just wanted to go back to bed. Curse you Jacob Black!

"Aw, looks like Kota's not having much fun," Quil teased, pinching my cheeks while making some sort of puckery face.

What a dork.

"I swear to gosh, Quil, if you touch me again I will bite your entire hand off," Embry grinned while Quil pouted...Jacob...I wasn't quite sure where he was at the moment. Huh. Kids these days; who knows where they disappear off to?

"You swear to gosh?" he asked, not seeming to grasp the point in where I'd happily chomp off his fingers one by one before consuming his entire hand. Le sigh. It's like no one takes my threats seriously anymore. The realization almost made me want to cry. _Almost_.

"Yes," I confirmed, nodding my head while Embry busied himself in trying to find a comfortable position for his head in my lap. The boy is lazy, I swear. Couldn't he just find some comfortable tree to lean against instead of using my lap as a pillow? I have a reputation to keep up, I don't want to be spotted with Embry Call's head in my lap. Seriously, people might get the wrong idea.

"Why not God? Isn't the saying 'I swear to God'?"

"Quil, as far as I'm concerned, it's very bad to swear _to_ God," Embry said, seeming to finally find a spot comfortable enough. Heh, too bad for him I had to pee.

"Pansies," Quil mumbled, using a rock to prop himself up.

"You know what? As much fun as I'm having with_ this _conversation, I have to pee," I stated very loudly, making the people closest to us glance over curiously. I swear, people make peeing seem a whole lot more interesting then it is. You just gotta love La Push, am I right? 'Oh my gosh! Look! That guy is going to pee!', 'Okay, everyone, hurry, take out your cameras!'. Ah, yes...you've just got to love tourists.

Getting up from my spot I allowed Embry's head to hit the sand carelessly, maknig him whine out his protests.

"Going to pee again, Kota?" I turned around, smiling over at Jacob. Well, I started to smile, up until I caught sight of some pale looking girl wrapped all up in his arm. Ugh, whore. My eyes narrowed slightly, watching her blush. She better have the decency to be embarrassed. I don't share my peeing business to just everyone, you know.

"I haven't actually been keeping track to say _again_, but yes, I _am_ on my way to release myself," Quil chuckled behind me, seeming to sense the awkwardness in the air, either that or he just genuinely found what I said funny. You never know stuff like this with Quil.

Jacob sighed, glancing over at the girl worriedly as she blushed a shade deeper. Did what I say make her uncomfortable? Well, _darn_, too bad for her.

"And whom is she?" I asked snidely. Someone snorted behind me; I wasn't sure if it was Quil or Embry, but with the over obnoxious sound it created... one can only guess it was Quil.

"Whom?" Jacob asked, seeming just as wary while I stared the girl down, watching as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

I didn't like her - not one bit.

"Yes, Jacob, _whom_. Now that that's cleared, care to answer?"

"Jesus, Kota, you're acting like Jake just got himself pregnant or something," Quil laughed, appearing next to me quickly as he watched Jacob tighten his grip on the girl and glare over at me.

Did I do something wrong...? Well... okay, fine by me.

"This is Bella?" Embry asked, grinning. I, however, found this a 'no grinning' mood. _This_ was Bella? I'm not going to lie; Jacob could do better. I mean, she's pretty, I'll give her that, but definitely not the kind of girl for Jacob.

"Yep," he stated proudly, smiling down at her. I scowled, I did _not_ just eat five ice cream cones to throw it all up now.

"Can't say that I've heard much about her," I replied in a true bitch manner. Quil and Embry made an 'ooh' sound under their breaths, making Jacob turn a little pale. Not as pale as this _Bella_ person, but definitely pale for him. Overall, he knew he was in trouble the moment I opened my mouth. Oh yeah, I've still got it. Rawr.

"I swear, Kota, I _was_ going to tell you about her. I just thought it'd be a little...awkward. With you being a girl and everything..." Jake trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with the hand that wasn't wrapped around _Bella_.

"I'm sure you were," I said, not even bothering to try to make it sound convincing. Hell, at this point all this sister bear wanted to do was rip the girls throat out.

Jacob sighed, giving me a painful look, "Kota..."

"I _have_ to pee," I said clearly, nodding at all four of them, "and when I get back, I expect ice cream to be handed out. If not? _Someone's_ throat is getting ripped out," I glared at all of them in warning, saving Bella for last as I gave her my best evil smirk.

She seemed terrified enough, perhaps not quaking with fear, but I'll take what I can get. Jacob sighed as Quil and Embry rolled their eyes. They all knew I wasn't actually threatening _them_... I was threatening Bella. Well, more like a warning I guess if she ever tries to break Jacob's heart. Because, despite my feelings for him, I _do_ want him to be happy. But this girl...she reeks of...of...ah, what do you call it? Suspicion? Evil? Cruelty? ...or does she just reek? Well, I wasn't going to sniff her to find out.

She should just know that I'm watching her.

Because sister bear is one protective beast. A sexy beast of course...but, you know, a beast all the same.


	6. What Just Happened?

**Lakota's point of view:**

"You don't like Bella," Embry stated, watching me as I licked my sixth chocolate ice cream of the day. What can I say? The sun makes me crave chocolate. Actually, no, not _just_ the sun...I mean, the rain makes me crave chocolate too. And the fog. The cold too...well, let's just say I'm a chocolate lover. Not much to it. Hell, why am I explaining myself to you?

I'll eat as much chocolate as I want, and wherever I want. Deal with it.

"I don't necessarily dislike _Bella_..."

"Yes. Yes you do." Oh darn, he got me. I shrugged, not finding it in myself to argue with his stubborn self. I don't see why she was such an important topic. I dislike many people, and why should she be treated any differently from them? It certaintly wasn't fair to the others by directing more hate towards her. Don't you think? I share my hatred evenly, thank you very little.

"I don't think Jacob is going to like that," Quil mused, taking a secret lick of my ice cream. The butt wad. I glared, protectively sheltering my ice cream with my arm before licking it possessively, keeping a cautious eye on Quil for a few more seconds before answering slowly.

"I don't think I care what Jacob likes or not," the two boys shook their heads at me, rolling their eyes. You see, as incredibly bitchy as I am capable of being, I am still a very loveable person to the three of them. Like a sister. Though I will not deny that if I were them I would've dumped my sorry butt a lo_oooo_ng time ago. Just saying. I admit, I could...sometimes...get a bit annoying. But, meh. What can you do? I'm unique! ...sort of.

"You're going to have to get used to him talking about her, you know. About her hair, her _eyes_, and -as Jake once said- 'her beautiful creamy white skin'," I huffed, very pissed off to find out that my appetite has been somewhat shmushed to obliviation. I could no longer finish my delicious ice cream. I can't believe they were still pushing her existance on me like this. Up until today I had no idea who Bella was! And now I have an uncontrollable hate for her.

It's a lot more work than you think. And I can't just...like her. Please, that would so be out of character.

"_Creamy_ white skin? She practically looks half dead!" I yelled out, waving my hands around. I paused, feeling the cold ice cream drip against my wrist. Ugh, I can't even wave my hands around without this thing getting in the way. Rolling my eyes, I threw the offending ice cream to the side, not caring where it landed. I was bored with it anyway.

"You just threw a perfectly intact ice cream away, Kota, and I paid for it!" Quil glared at me as I looked down at the now massacred cone with a bored expression.

"It's not like I forced you to pay for it, your loss, buddy," Quil scoffed, shaking his head while giving me a hateful glare. Embry however found the situation rather amusing as he laughed freely at Quil's distraught face.

"What's so funny?" Jacob appeared next to me randomly as Embry and I smirked down at Quil who was currently kneeled right next to the ice cream, seeming to actually be crushed at the fact that I threw it away so easily. Seriously, he was acting like I killed his cat or something...not that Quil's a cat person or anything. No...he was more like a..._bird_ kind of guy.

"Your face," I shot back without thinking, still watching Quil mourn.

"You so had that coming," Embry said seriously, giving Jake a somewhat sympathetic look before going back to laughing at Quil's pain.

That's when everyone fell quiet, almost like we had a countdown, it was just...quiet. Embry lost interest in Quil's blubbering and stopped laughing, I invested my time in counting how many fingers I had, Quil managed to scrape the cone of the ice cream off of the floor before eating it, and Jacob looked thoughtful.

It was very...uncomfortable, so to say.

"So, how's Bella?" I asked, not really that interested. The silence was just so awkward...I was desperate to fill it.

"Do you really care?"

"Not a bit," Jake snorted, muttering a small 'figures' under his breath before stuffing his hands in his pockets, still staring thoughtfully into the ocean. Ugh. Back to quiet again.

I whistled, rocking on my heels, not exactly sure what to do. Should I just walk away? I glanced around, noticing that Embry and Quil also looked a bit uncomfortable. It seemed Jacob was the only one at ease with the quiet. I frowned, sharing a look with Quil before we both shrugged and shoved Embry to the ground when he wasn't looking. I know, I know, we're a couple of bullies...but, what else were we suppose to do?

"What the hell?" Embry blinked up at us, taking in our wide grins with an unbelievably pissed off expression.

That's when he started shaking.

Now, I've only ever seen Embry angry a handful of times, and even then he only pouts and grumbles under his breath. But this was...odd. No, not odd, this was like...me turning off my night light in the middle of a thunder storm _willingly_. That crap only happens in the Twilight Zone. Quil pulled me behind him slightly, watching Embry with a weirded out look as he started to growl, his shaking looking a hell lot like a seizure.

What was going on?

"E- Embry?" I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes, just barely making out Jacob's hand on my shoulder.

"Leave," I turned around, just barely keeping myself from glaring at Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul, all of which looked completely calm and at ease. Did they not see that Embry was having a seizure? I panicked slightly, turning around to look at Embry as he continued to shake. I took a step forward, my hand outstretched towards him, only to be yanked back with unneeded force.

The one time I try to comfort someone...jeesh.

"Hey!" I yelled, frowning at Paul while he smirked down at me. And...I'll admit, I was momentarily dazzled. I stared at him with wide eyes, his large, cocky grin not going unnoticed as he wrapped his arm around my waist turning me away from Embry, still smiling. He ran his eyes over my body for a quick second before running his warm hand down my back, making me shiver slightly.

Then he was gone.

I mean, not like _poof! _he disappeared, but more like he let me go, and then walked away casually. I blinked.

What the...

Confused I turned around to look at the guys before my eyes landed on the spot where Embry used to be, only to see he was gone. Crap. He distracted me! The fiend.

"Where'd Embry go! ?" I yelled, completely panicked as Jacob glared at me, and Quil just shook his head, fighting back a smirk. Both of them seeming to be a little tense after what just happened.

"Jared and Sam yanked him towards the woods while you and...Paul were staring at each other. Seriously, I was expecting you two to start humping or something," Jacob scoffed, hitting Quil on the back of the head, immediately making him whine and rub the spot Jake hit.

"Unnecessary abuse," he mumbled. I pushed past them, stomping towards the woods and fully determined to snatch Embry right back up. Who did they think they were? You don't just go nabbing people when they're in the middle of seizures! I can't believe they just...gah!

"Hey," Jacob mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back, glancing worriedly towards the woods.

"What?" I hissed, glaring at the ground.

"They could hurt you, and it's not like something bad is going to happen to Embry. He can handle himself," I frowned, having half the right mind to push Jake onto the ground. But, you know what? Those puppy dog eyes are just too darn irresistable...

"How are you not freaking out?"

"...I...don't know, I just don't feel that worried. Embry'll be fine," Jake assured, rubbing my back as I continued to glare at the ground.

I wish I still had my ice cream.


	7. Amazingly Cool Fuzzy Socks

**Lakota's point of view:  
**

I glared at the T.V screen, feeling a wave of loneliness wash over me. Where the hell was Embry? He hasn't been answering my calls at _all_, which is very odd considering he knows I could beat his ass twice as hard for every call he misses. Which is why he always picks up. Damn you Embry, why won't you call me back?

Hah, Embry _Call_...get it? Meh. Loneliness brings out the lame jokes in me. Go figure.

I struggled to keep my attention focused on the television screen, just something to distract me. _Anything_. But those stupid kids won't give the rabbit the trix's...how can one watch that? It just adds onto my anger. I mean, it's cereal, they've got millions of boxes, giving the rabbit _one_ box isn't going to kill you. He's a rabbit for crying out loud!

"Give him the cereal you bitch!" I yelled, throwing my empty juice box at the television screen the moment Jacob strolled through the front door, his eye brows already quirked up in question at my outburst.

"...I hope you're not talking to me..." he mumbled, shaking his head and taking a seat next to me. I frowned, not in the mood to talk to him. I love Jacob and everything, but sometimes a girl likes to mourn in peace. I swear, he picks the worst times to bother me. I get it, old childhood friends, tied together since birth and whatnot, but come on...he's gettin' a bit clingy here. Doesn't he have anything better to do on a Sunday other than bother the crappers out of me?

"I'm talking to those selfish kids," I pointed an offended finger towards the T.V screen when the kid started to say the usual 'silly rabbit, trix are for kids'. Pfft, for kids my arse. My dad still eats that stuff. And you don't see me taking the cereal away from him and claiming it's for 'kids', do you? Jeesh, and they wonder why kids don't share toys. They can't even share cereal!

"Kota, you need to get out of the house," Jacob said seriously, giving me a worried look as I munched happily on my chocolate, popcorn, and m&m combination in a mighty large bowl, all the while chilling in my best fuzzy socks and favorite pajamas, all accompanied by my 20 or so stuffed animals. Oh yeah, living the life.

"I don't need to do crap but call those producers of that Trix commercial and get the kids to share the damn cereal for once!" I yelled, throwing a clump of my wonderous combination at the screen, only to glare when it clung to the glass. Ugh. I shifted slightly to get up so I could get rid of it, but immediately decided against moving. I was far too comfortable at the moment.

"You're not going to...clean that off?" Jake asked, eyeing the treat on the screen with a fairly disgusted look. Meh, don't knock it till ya' try it, buddy. I shrugged, not exactly sure what to do.

"Come on, Kota. Maybe coming to the garage will help you get your mind off of things," he said calmly, not once letting me answer before he picked me up and started to walk out of the door. Never mind me being in my pajamas, I'm just glad I took a shower this morning. Otherwise I would've been one stanky girl. Not as attractive as you may think...

Jacob carried me the whole way towards his garage, me pretending to be passed out half the time just for the hell of it, and then the other half watching tourists eye the two of us weirdly. Seriously, they act like they've never seen a tall, semi-buff, native dude carrying a half native girl in her fuzzy socks and best pajamas. It's like they live under a rock or something...

"Okay, here you go," he sighed, setting me down on the hood of the car before joining me quickly.

Then, silence...

"You better as hell talk right now or I'm leaving," I said seriously, not in the mood for some 'wisedom silence' or some crap like that. I get it, he likes to think from time to time, but when it's just the two of us? I'd rather it was filled with talk other than mystical silence.

"Sorry..."

Again, silence...

I sighed, glaring as I slid off the hood of the car, don't get me wrong I wasn't excited to walk home in the dirt and mud with my favorite socks. But, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"No, Kota," Jacob sighed, scooping me up and pulling me all the way back onto the hood of his car again.

"Honestly Jacob? I don't know why you forced me to come here. And I mean literally forced because there was no effort required on my part...especially if you were just planning on being quiet the whole time. Jake, I just miss Embry," I finished lamely, not exactly sure what I just rambled before that last sentence.

"Yeah, I miss him too. But he'll come around, doesn't he always?" I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a loud grumbling noise from outside. My eyes widened, my fingers going clammy. Oh God, please don't be a thunder storm...

"Bella?" Nope, not a thunder storm. Something worse.

"Bella? What is _she _doing _here_?" Jacob glanced at me from the corner of his eye curiously, taking note of my sour tone. I just shrugged in response, holding out my arms to be carried out of the garage so he wouldn't abandon me. And, get this, he actually _sighed_. He never complains about carrying me, he even does it without me asking! What's got him all...all..._blechy_? He must've seen the disbelief on my face because he just flashed me a grin, easily hoisting me up so he was carrying me bridal style. Much better.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I couldn't keep the wide smile off of my face when Bella came into view, shock clearly shown on her face at the sight of me.

Oh, yes, be afriad. Be very afriad.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted. Well, that got my smile to wipe off my face. Bells? Grrr. Seriously, there is nothing wrong with Jacob liking someone, but there's _something _about this girl that doesn't settle well. I'm getting a bad vibe if you get what I mean. A very bad vibe...

I eyed her suspiciously, taking note in her slightly breathless form.

"Hey Jake...Hi...uh, Kota, is it?" She doesn't even know my name! Well, she _does_, but she's acting like she doesn't. _Everyone _knows my name, why shouldn't she? She's heard it about a hundred times on the beach before.

Way to tick me off, _Bells_. Eck.

"No, it's _Carol_," I stated, rolling my eyes in over exaggeration. Jacob gave me a face palm, shaking his head at Bella as she frowned at me.

"Don't mind her, she's cranky," I opened my mouth to say something only to have Jacob literally slap his hand over my mouth. Talk about rude. Glaring I could make out the slightest curl of his lips before he turned his attention to Bella, a full blown grin stretching across his face.

"So...what brings you here?" Desperation. Glaring even harder I resisted the urge to lick his hand, but by the way he kept glancing down at me he could tell something was going to happen to his hand. Why not keep the suspension up?

"I...uh..." she glanced over at me as I chilled in Jacob's arms, looking as if she'd rather I'd disappeared.

Apparently someone was looking for a little alone time with _my_ Jake. What? He is technically _mine_. I had my fair share in raising him you know, and him the same to me. I think I deserve a little ownership here.

"Brought some bikes..." she finished, nervously biting her bottom lip as she blushed. Now, let me ask you, what was so embarrassing about bringing bikes?

"Bikes?" Jacob asked, a smile slowly creeping up on his face. Hmph. Without thinking I opened my mouth and bit his thumb, watching as his face twisted with a little of pain before almost literally dropping me on the ground. He looked panicked for a second before quickly recovering and just barely catching me before my head slammed onto the ground.

Phew, that could've hurt.

"Shit, Kota, you almost made me drop you!" He yelled, quickly picking me up again so he was carrying me, his hands gripping me tightly. I barely contained my smug smile as Bella looked at us, seeming alarmed at our whole exchange. My body was just tickling with pride.

"You would be a horrible father Jake, just saying, dropping the kid and all..." I pointed out, grinning widely as he shook his head, chuckling slightly. Most likely at the very queer face I was making, but, meh, whatever.

"Whatever you say, Kota."

"But you _would _be excellent at hot potato. I mean...you're already half way there. You've got something hott in your hands after all, all you need is the potato, am I right?" I wiggled my eye brow while Jake smiled and shook his head, seeming to momentarily forget that Bella was there at all. Hahaha, Kota: 2, them: still 0. Who knew? I accomplished something today. Other than leaving a glop of popcorn, chocolate, and m&m's on the T.V screen...but it's not like I don't do that every other day. It's a normal accurance.

That's when Bella cleared her throat slightly, capturing Jacob's attention. I tilted my head back over his arm, glaring at her interruption. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked pretty smug about that too. Obviously she thinks she's one this round.

Obviously she didn't check out my cool socks. Ultimate win right there, that's what.


	8. Wrench Days

**Lakota's point of view:  
**

I live my life to the fullest, I spend my days doing the most exciting activities that I can think of.

So why am I sitting in Jacob's garage with Jake and _Bella_? I don't know - but my instincts are telling me it has something to do with brain-wash. The fiends...they must've found out about my secret ninja heritage that is set deep within' my blood. Any moment now my master is bound to come out and enlighten me with my destiny. Yeah...any moment now...I glared around the garage, trying to sit up straight in case one of my fellow ninja's were lurking among us.

So far...it's all clear.

"Kota?" I turned to look at Jake, my eyes flashing to Bella momentarily before returning to Jacob. He was more important anyways.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, still sitting unnaturally straight on the hood of his car. Still in my pajamas and rocking socks, mind you.

"You look a little tense. Everything okay?" I sighed, contemplating whether to share my secret suspicion with Jake or not. He could keep a secret, right? Yes. He is a very good secret keeper. Like...a diary of some sorts.

"Come here...it's a secret," I waved my hand, keeping an angry eye on Bella while she watched us, fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably. Jacob glanced over at Bella too, catching her eye to give her an apologetic look, right before creeping towards me. Ah, his curiousity for my words have outlasted his attraction to Bella.

Hahaha, powned.

"What's this 'secret'?" I frowned as he put air quotes around "secret", did he not think this secret was important? This could be life and death for crying out loud! This is no joking matter.

"Jacob," I whispered, pulling him closer so my mouth was right by his ear. "I think...I think I may be a ninja," I paused for dramatic effect, "by _blood_. They have come for me."

He pulled back, raising a brow as I gave him a very serious look. He then glanced over at Bella, who was, coincidentally, staring at us with a very weird look. What was shoved up her arse? Can I not share a secret with my bestest friend...? Hmmmm?

Unable to resist I gave her an equally weird look back, making her blink and look away, blush spreading across her face. Lakota for the win.

"Lakota...you're my best friend, but...I really do believe there is something wrong with you," I gaped up at Jacob, blinking at his tone of voice. He couldn't be serious...could he? Well, ouch, that hurts. It hurts real deep. Ah, sarcasm...Jacob's just a butt munch. A jealous one at that. Him not being a ninja and all must be pretty disappointing. It's every teenagers dream, is it not? And I, am living that dream.

"You are jealous, I understand that. But is that anyway to talk to me? I have _feelings_," shaking his head he turned around, ignoring me completely as he went back talking to Bella. About what? Why should I care? This. Means. War.

I grabbed a wrench from his tool box, holding it firmly in my hand. Now all I have to do is...uh...

My shoulders slumped. There was absolutely nothing I could do with a wrench..unless I wanted to knock someone out...but, other than that? Nothing. Hmph. I swung it around in my hand, wishing that I had grabbed a pair of shoes so I could walk home. There was no way in hell that I was going to walk through mud, dirt, or on the roads in my best socks. Please, even if I dislike Bella and her presence, I wouldn't risk my good socks.

"Hey guys!" Quil yelled out, appearing out of no where.

"Quil!" I yelled out, throwing the wrench in the air by accident. My eyes widened as it landed just inches away from Bella, making everyone in the garage turn around to stare at me like I was crazy.

Whoops.

"It was an accident," I rushed out, giving Jacob my best puppy dog eyes while he glared at me. Bella, however, looked like she could cry. Honestly...if I knew people would freak out _this _much, perhaps I would've actually hit her with the wrench.

Erm...heh, just...kidding.

...sort of.


	9. My New Best Friend

**Lakota's point of view:******

Sometimes I like to feel sorry for myself, I mean, who doesn't? It makes you feel important. But the moment I realized neither Quil or Jacob made the effort to come after me after I stormed out of the garage irks me greatly. What, all of a sudden they don't like me? Just because I _accidently_ almost hit the love of Jacob's life in the head with a wrench? Come on, it's not that bad. Okay...maybe it is.

But it was just an accident.

Ugh, I don't even know why I'm beating myself up over this. It's no big deal. _They're _overreacting. Yeah...

"Kota?" I turned around, my heart rate increasing at the thought of Jacob coming to comfort me. But, no, it was just Embry. Figures...

Embry!

"Embry!" I shouted, a full blown smile stretching across my face as I stared at his confused face. I rushed up to hug him, my arms spread wide as an invite. Before I manage to wrap my arms around his torso his palm is pressed against my forehead, literally holding me back from moving any closer to him. Jeesh. If he didn't want a hug, all he had to do was say so. I stopped moving, glaring up while Embry fought back an amused smile. I feel so unloved today. Was today "Hate Kota" day or something of the sorts? Because it sure as hell felt like it.

"What is wrong with you people?" I groaned, crossing my arms and stomping my foot. Embry looks about to turn away, but my stomp of aggravation makes him look at me with a quirked eye brow. Silently asking me what was wrong, or, more specifically 'who pissed you off?'

"Bella _sucks_," I stated, making him take an uncertain step back as a sign of wanting to leave. But, no, I was _not _letting him out of my sight. More so because I had no one else to talk to, but also because I haven't heard or seen him in what seemed to be years. Honestly? It's only been about a week. Maybe less.

"That's cool," he answered, not seeming very interested. He was still taking small steps backwards, almost as if I couldn't tell that he was ready to bolt. I mean, seriously? The guys used to _love _to bother me, and now they're acting like I'm carrying the plague!

Definitely doesn't help a girls self-esteem.

"Quil and Jake think I did it on purpose," I started, trying to re-capture his attention as he walks backwards, almost a full yard away from me so I start yelling a bit.

"Did what on purpose?" He doesn't sound like he cares, which...hurts a little, I admit.

"Throw a wrench at her head," I shrug as if I said that I accidentally bumped into her, but something about my nonchalant voice makes Embry pause long enough to give me a wide grin, a low chuckle sounding deep in his throat. Then, almost as if what he did was a mistake his smile falls and the chuckle cuts off abruptly. Huh.

"I've...gotta go. Bye."

Then he runs away. Never a good sign. My heart drops a little. Was I that bad to hang around? That's it. I'm officially pissed off. Groaning one last time I stomp my foot, I can't believe this. The...the...the jerk! I don't see what's so wrong. I am so _fun _to hang around with. What's wrong with these people?

"Gah!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air as I continue to march angrily down the road, not once bothering to glance at the tourists who openly stared at me. Its not like seeing a half native girl stomp down the road in bare feet and pajamas is the most uncommon thing around, jeesh. Way to make me feel like a freak show.

"Are you...okay?" I pause mid-stomp, staring straight at the most adorable kid I've ever seen in my entire life. He couldn't be any older than, what? 13? Maybe 14? Either way, I immediately wanted to pinch his cheeks. And I probably would've done it too if one of my hands weren't occupied by holding my fuzzy socks.

"...no," I answer. The kid gave me a strange look before a full blown smile stretches across his face, dimples and all. Did I mention he was adorable? Because the moment he smiled my anger kind of melted away. What can I say? Kids may piss me off, but at times they are just too darn cute to resist.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked, still grinning. Despite myself, I smiled back...only slightly.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Seth Clearwater." Ah, I've heard about him. Kid brother of Leah Clearwater, son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Such a good kid. Hmmm.

"You know what, Seth? I like you. You're my new best friend," without asking permission I hooked arms with him, making him blink at me in surprise. I just grinned down at him, making him smile back.

"Okay?" He said hesitantly, though I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.


	10. Back Off Little Bite

**Lakota's point of view:******

This. Kid. Is. Awesome. I mean, I've always hated kids, and kids have _always _hated me...but there are some exceptions. And little Seth Clearwater is a cool kid. Sometimes good things come out of almost hitting a girl in the head with a wrench, ya' know? And that's a cool new best friend. For example; I never knew you could get _two _flavors of ice cream at once in the same cone. But the second Seth ordered chocolate _and _double chocolate in the same lucious chocolate dipped cone? I could've married him. No kidding. I seriously had to hold myself back from hugging the stuffing out of him.

Right now we were both chilling out in the same booth, me leaning against the wall as I propped my feet up in Seth's lap, while he faced forward, his feet propped up on the booth seat on the otherside of the table.

Seth looked happy enough as he chatted away aimlessly about the wacky adventures he and his other friends had, and I -being _his _awesome new best friend- listened to very single word he was saying. Get this; he's actually pretty funny too. Heh, score, am I right?

I don't know how long we sat there just eating multiple ice cream cones and whatnot, but eventually the conversation turned to toasters and microwaves. Ah, my favorite subject of talking.

"I think toasters cook things much more efficiently," he started, nodding his head thoughtfully. I scoffed, shaking my head quickly.

"Microwaves cook a lot more than a simple toaster could. Like mac & cheese!" Seth pulled a face, shaking his head.

"You cook mac & cheese in the _microwave_? Aren't you suppose to cook it in a...pot or something on the oven?" I shook my head, leaning forward slightly as if to tell a secret.

"That's what they _want _you to think. But, as I've said, the microwave cooks things so much better," Seth nodded, taking a lick of his sixth ice cream cone. But, don't judge the kid, I just finished my ninth.

"...Kota?" I glanced up, frowning at Quil, Jacob, and...guess who? Bella. My frown deepened as she bit her bottom lip and blushed. Bitch.

"You guys stalking me or something?" I pressed, moving so my legs were planted firmly on the ground and I was sitting right next to Seth, my arm wrapping possessively around his shoulder. He's my best friend. Mine. I don't need Bella taking him from me.

That would just be sad. Meh, can you blame me? The second he leaves, I have absolutely no one to talk to. Sad as it is, it's true.

"No...I just...who's this?" Jacob asked, eyeing Seth. Seth, however, just grinned up at Jacob, not seeming to notice the sudden tension in the air. I sighed, holding back a loud laugh when Seth unknowingly put his hand around my waist, still grinning up at Quil, Jacob, and...ugh, Bella.

"This is Seth," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Her best friend," he finished with a nod, not once noticing how Jacob visibly frowned. I giggled. Yep, giggled. Took me through a loop too. I mean, I've snorted, I've burped, I've chuckled, and I've gone into plain hysterics. But giggling? What'cha going to do?

"_Best _friend? Since when?" Quil asked, nervously glancing as Jacob frowned to himself, not once acknowledging Bella's hand on his shoulder.

"Today," I said calmly, petting Seth's long hair fondly. He did have one soft head of hair, I'll tell you that.

"She seemed upset, well...angry mostly. Okay, _really _angry, but I've seen my sister like that. Any moment I expected her to burst into tears," I looked over at Quil and Jacob, watching as guilty expressions spread across their faces. Hahaha! That'll teach you all a lesson.

"Look, Kota, Jake and I are sorry. We know you didn't mean it," Quil said slowly, his eyes flickering to my arm around Seth's shoulder, to his arm around my waist, a look of amusement and slight discomfort flickering across his face.

"'Kay," I said, watching as Quil shifted from one foot to the other, giving Jacob a 'what do we do now?' glance. All in all, Jacob seemed pretty confused.

"Do you want me to buy you an ice cream...?" Jake started to ask, making Seth laugh loudly. I grinned, shaking my head.

"Nope, Seth and I just finished our ninth ice cream cone already."

"You had nine, I'm still on my sixth," he protested, smiling over at me. I smiled back, nodding. The joys of a best friend.

"Kota...can I talk to you. Privately?" I rolled my eyes at Jacob, but complied nonetheless. Who knows? This could be fun.

"Be right back Seth," I nodded, but immediately frowned when I saw Bella smile at him, and him smile back at her. Ah, hell to the no. I bared my teeth at Bella, trying my best to growl like an animal.

"Get any ideas and I might actually _try _to hit you with a wrench," I hissed at her, making her eyes go wide as she looked at Jacob. Obviously asking him for help. Jake, however, seemed in no mood to deal with our _drama_, so he just settled for a nicely put face palm. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words.

I snorted, making a very valid point as I pushed Quil down next to Seth in the booth - just incase Bella decided to try something funny and sit next to him herself. Seth was too good of a kid to fall into the trap that is Bella...uhm, you know what? I'm not too sure what her last name is. But does it matter?

"Make it quick," I added, eyeing Bella as she took a hesitant seat opposite of Seth. Jacob grunted in response, grabbing hold of my forearm, leading me away from the booth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, still holding my forearm. I snorted, shaking my head. He's delirious.

"I'm hanging with Seth."

"He's 12."

"14," I corrected, crossing my arms as I glared at him angrily. Jake sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You're giving the kid the wrong idea," he continued, glancing over at the booth. I glanced over too, smiling when I realized Bella was doing her best to avoid looking at Seth. Hehehe, good. Still smiling I looked over at Jacob, watching him frown at me and shake his head disapprovingly.

"Lakota, I really do think you should apologize to Bella," I scoffed. Is that why he's here? Turd.

"Why should I? Because it'll make her feel better? Yeah. I don't think so. I couldn't give a buttered rats ass what she feels. Quite frankly, she's been getting on my nerves from the very beginning," I stated. Jacob blinked at me, a look of shock spreading across his face.

"Look, Kota, I know you're mad, and I know you didn't mean to almost throw a _freaking _wrench at her head...but I think it'd put everyone at ease if you apologized. It's the nice thing to do."

"Jacob," I sighed, shaking my head, "you of all people should know I couldn't care less what the 'nice thing' to do is. I do things Kota's way. Not the nice way," frowning I turned on my heel, feeling completely bad ass as I strutted towards the booth.

"Seth, we're outtie," I stated, much to happy when he scrambled out of the booth and followed me.

That's right, I got my possy with me.


	11. Not Good Enough

**Lakota's point of view:  
**

"You sure you're okay? You've been...quiet," Seth said thoughtfully, his hand somehow finding its way around my waist again. If I wasn't in such a foul mood, I probably would've quacked right in his face. But right now just wasn't the time for fun animal sounds...

Le sigh.

"Jacob is a butt," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. Seth hummed in what I assumed to be agreement, but what do I know? Maybe he was pretending to be a mosquito of some sorts.

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"His love for _Bella_," I sneered, making Seth's arm tighten around my waist. He was just like my teddy bear. Right there to comfort me. Except...he moved, and talked...quite frankly if my teddy bear did all of those things I'd be pretty freaked out. More so have a total spazz attack. But this was Seth, not a talking teddy bear.

"Bella's pretty," he agreed, nodding. I frowned at him, glaring angrily as he just smiled in return.

"But she's not you." Okay, so Seth's a total smooth talker. Who would've thought? I relaxed against him, clicking my tongue and shaking my head.

"Seth, kid, you're adorable, funny, and you've got amazing hair. But we ain't gonna work - if that's what you're trying to hint," Seth laughed loudly, throwing his head back. I frowned.

Well then...

Didn't know the thought of going out with me was such a funny idea. If I was that unattractive you'd think people would have the nerve to tell me instead of laugh in my face. It's hurtful is what it is.

"Seth, you're being an ass. What's so funny?" Seth stopped laughing, giving me his adorable dimple smile, showing his pearly white teeth. ...I wonder what kind of of toothpaste he uses? Hmmm.

"Kota, I like you. But I could never look at you more than a best friend, or a big sister."

Oh. I blinked at Seth, smirking slightly. You see, I'm like a big sister to him. So...he's like my little bro. Cool, cool...

Grinning I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, hugging him closer to my body. Now that that's all cleared, I don't have to feel hesitant and everything around him. I'll take this confession as an 'okay' to pinch his cheeks whenever the hell I feel like it. Big sisters do that? Right? Yeah. I've decided they do.

"So if you don't like me, who _do _you like?" Seth fell silent, blushing and looking away from me. Oh God, please don't tell me it's Bella. Because I swear if he says her name I'm gonna shove my arm rigth up his-

"Her name's Charlotte." Well, okay, it's all cool then. Just a false alarm, nothing to worry about. False alarm everybody! It's just a...false...alarm. Heh. Uhm...awkward. I cleared my throat, watching as Seth stared thoughtfully towards the waves, a small smile stretching across his face.

Aw, the little bugger is in love. I could just see it now... who knows? Maybe I could be that drunk that ruins their whole wedding. What a beautiful wedding that would be. A drunk Lakota dancing on the tables, yelling on and on about how Seth confessed his love to Charlotte the day we were at the beach.

Ah, yes, almost like it just happened yesterday.

"Tell me about her," I urged, feeling like a total softy. Since when do I, Lakota, want to know about other people's love life? Never! So...what the hell? Maybe I have lost it.

"She's so funny, Kota. Her laugh is amazing, and I feel so..._nervous _around her. She's always happy, and she has so many friends..." I nodded along with him, trying to bite back a large grin as he continued to rant about her and how perfect she was. To think this would be awkward, but it wasn't. Not at all. It was cute. So...so..._Seth_-like.

"Seth!" My head snapped up, watching as a tall native girl stalked over to us, looking obviously pissed off. Yikes. I'd hate to be Seth.

"Hey, Leah," Seth said, smiling widely. The girl paused to smile back before her pissed off look returned, this time; directed towards mwah.

Now I hate being me.

"Who's this?" She sneered. I blinked. Super bitch alert. But, I have to admit, I like her already. She's definitely no Bella, that's for sure.

"This is Lakota, she's a friend," I blinked again, glaring as Leah rolled her eyes. You wonder how Seth leaves the house all chippy-like with this girl depressing him. She really is a mood-killer. But...again, at least she's not...ugh, _Bella_.

"Mom and dad want you home for dinner," she said quietly, still sending me small glares. I glared back momentarily before shrugging to myself and standing up.

"See ya, Seth," I said casually, pinching his cheeks when he smiled at me with his dimples. He yanked his head back, startled, giving me a weird look. I returned the weird look, daring him to pull away this time as I leaned in to ruffle his beautiful long hair.

"Yeah, bye Kota," he mumbled, rubbing his cheeks with a small smile. Saluting I turned on my heel, heading straight towards my house. I sighed, feeling boredom crash down on my the moment Seth and Leah's voices faded away into the distance. Now what?

"Kota!" Oh thank God, I wasn't sure I could've taken the loneliness any longer than a minute. Seriously, I'd go socially insane. Thankfully people just love to pop up from nowhere, right? I turned around, grinning from ear to ear as Quil and Jacob jogged up to me - without Bella I may add. Oh, happy days.

"Quil!" I squealed. Yes, squealed. Really...don't ask. I do what I want, mmmkay? Running up to him I met him in a big bear hug, very openly ignoring Jacob's presence. If he cares more about Bella, then...so be it. I'll care more about Quil. But not in _that _way, because...Quil is...Quil.

"What? No hug for me?" Jacob asked, giving me a frown. I blinked, looking everywhere but in the spot he stood in.

"Wait, Quil, do you hear that? It sounded like...like that one guy I used to hang out with. But it couldn't be," I started, using the most childish tactic in the book while Jake groaned next to me. Quil sighed, shaking his head while he glanced between Jacob and I.

"I mean, he _ditched _me for some girl! He couldn't be _here_. It's impossible, doesn't he have Bella to hang around? He wouldn't come here. Not for me. I'm just Kota," Jacob smacked a hand over his face, slowly dragging it down as he continued to groan.

"Kota, I'm _sorry_, it's just-"

"There it is _again_," I laughed a little, giving Quil a pat on the shoulder, "weird, right?"


	12. Jealous? Maybe

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Go get me some," I whined loudly, banging my head repeatedly on the wall behind the couch. Quil flinched at each bang, giving me a worried look before slowly shaking his head, declining my request. The nerve of the boy. If I want ice cream, damn it, he'll give me ice cream! I know what you're thinking.

Damn. Doesn't this girl take a break? Well...no. Ice cream is my trademark food. You hear someone say 'Hey, want to get some ice cream?' I garentee you you'd be thinking of me. Yeah, I own it, and I work it, and for some wonderful reason, I don't gain a pound. Jealous? Yes, I can see why.

"Kota, do you ever stop eating? Shit, you're worse than me," Quil complained, putting his head in his hands as I continued to bang my head back on the wall. Why is he being so difficult? All he has to do is walk a few blocks, pull out his wallet and pay for my ice cream. Is it that hard? Right, well, then why don't I do it? Now is not the time for questions. It's time to take action!

"Quiiiiiiiil," I whined, pouting and hitting my head back on the wall with much unneeded force.

That shit hurt. I hissed in pain, making Quil whip his head around to look at me, eyes wide.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's...cool," I said slowly, pouting even more while rubbing the back of my head. Ouchy.

"I miss Jacob. He's been gone for _forever_," I complained, frowning. Quil looked over his shoulder, putting the movie we were currently watching on pause.

"He just went out to the movies with Bella and some other dude. He's been gone for...like, an hour. Barely," he said carefully, giving me a weird look. I shrugged, heaving out a heavy sigh. Was it my fault Quil tended to be boring? No. Today he was in one of his quiet moods. And let me tell you, it bugs the crap out of me. I hate it when the guys decide to be all...moody and...quiet. It makes me feel like they're mad.

I don't like that feeling. Not at all.

"I feel like he's dead."

"He went to the _movies_, Kota."

"Without _me_," I added, giving him the 'duh, you idiot,' look.

"Did he ask you?"

"Yes," Quil scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"...and you call _me _obtuse," he argued, glaring at the paused character on the T.V screen, who was frozen into a very funny looking face. I grinned slightly; oh Johnny Depp, the faces you manage to make. Too funny. And for that I salute to you!

I sighed, glowering at the back of Quil's head.

"Get the ice cream, dude."

"No."

"Do it."

"Bite me."

"I'll eat you if you don't cooperate, damn it!"

"I know. But I'm still not going to do it. I'm not some kind of slave that'll crumble to your every whim. I mean, that shit was all good with Embry and stuff - but not me."

"You are, you'll do it. You'll get the ice cream."

"No, no I'm not, and no I won't."

"I'll kill you," I warned, "you know I will," I gave him a stern look. Quil replied with a bored look before pinching the inside of my foot. I yanked it back, offended that he'd go as far as to pinch my own foot. The turd.

"Quil!" I yelled angrily, smacking him upside the head. Why isn't he listening? And just when I need him the most? It's like they're all getting a mind of their own and having...thoughts. It's simply not right.

"Come on Kota, I don't want to-"

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil..." I groaned, returning to my head banging on the wall. He stood up and hurriedly grabbed the back of my neck so I would stop, an irritated look crossing his face before he reluctantly nodded in agreement. Smiling out of pure joy I hugged his neck, giving his hair a ruffle out of appreciation.

"Thanks, Quil, you know you didn't have to," he chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did. Whatever it takes to shut you up. Now what do you want?"

"I want Ben & Jerry's," I said with a firm nod. Ben & Jerry's are known for their delicious flavors. And I, for one, wouldn't just eat that crap because of heart break. That's just a lame excuse for girls to use so people won't look at them like they're fat. I mean, we're human. We eat. Deal with it.

"Specific flavor?"

"Phish food!" I yelled out, pumping my fist in the air with a wide grin.

"..._fish _food? I thought you wanted ice cream."

"No, the flavor is '_ph_ish food'," I said, giving him the 'duh,' look. Quil just rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond before walking out of my house.

Someone was cranky.

"Lakota...?" I turned my head, smiling at my dad's confused look as he glanced between me and the door Quil recently exited.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Where'd Quil go? Are you kids in a fight or something?" I shook my head, cracking my fingers and letting out a very unlady-like burp that made my dad smirk a bit, and his eye brow raise.

"He went to get ice cream," I said, shrugging my shoulders as he nodded in understanding. My dad always was one to sympathize with my ice cream obsession. He was, after all, the one to start it. The moment my mom passed away he'd buy me an ice cream cone whenever I'd ask for one because he felt bad with the whole 'no mother' thing. And, imagine, me...a kid, getting ice cream whenever I asked for it? I was living the dream.

"You know...if you're mom would see you now, she'd be proud," he said sitting down on the arm rest of the couch. I only nodded, smiling slightly and fidgetting.

Despite what I _should _be feeling right now, I could only pick out the unbelievable discomfort. As quoted and said in 'Grown ups'; death makes me weird. Uncomfortable, mostly...but weird nontheless. Which is why, if you hadn't known, Jacob and I get along so well.

We have a past, and many things in common.

He's like the guy version of me. Just think of how lucky La Push is...having two me's? It was like having a 'Sesame Street' episode filmed right outside your house. It's amazing. But that's not the point, ignoring the awesomeness that is Elmo, talking about my mom or any other dead relatives is very, _very _uncomfortable.

"Thanks daddy," I mumbled, shooting him a look that obviously told him to be quiet before I bursted out into some awkward emotion that was almost always unpredictable. Anger? Happiness? Excitement? Depression? Your guess is as good as mine.

...not a very good guess...

"Ah, yes, well...where's Jacob?"

"Digging his grave with some bitch as she stabs him repeatedly in the heart," I hissed, glaring at the frozen Johnny Depp on the television screen. My dad whistled lowly, clicking his tongue.

"I think my little girl is jealous," he replied, moving so he was sitting right next to me, his hand rubbing comforting circles on my back. I blinked, scowling. Jealous? Me? Pfft, please. Lets get realistic here.

"Jealous? Of what! ? Bella's like some sort of parasite that digs deep within Jacob's heart and is slowly eating up all of the fun out of him. Do you know what he asked me yesterday? He asked me if we wanted to listen to classic music while he drived. Classic music! I mean, what. The. Hell. Who listens to classic music? Only old people! We're sixteen, daddy, not in our 40's like you. We have a life," I rambled, watching my dad shake his head and smile.

"Baby girl, you're jealous. Not of Bella...but more like the attention Jacob is giving her. I think you may be, uh- you may have _feelings_ for him," my jaw nearly hit the floor. Me? Feelings for _Jacob_! ?

Absurd. Well...uhm..._maybe_.


	13. Overthinking The Whole Jacob Thing

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Here," Quil grumbled sourly, throwing an unnaturally light-feeling quart of ice cream in my awaiting arms. I scoffed, peeling the top off the ice cream, feeling absolute pure terror as I realized over half of it was gone.

What the...

"Quil!" I yelled, glaring at a fudge fish that was sticking out of the delicious chocolate ice cream. He looked over innocently, plopping down while drenched in rain water before pressing play on the television. He was ignoring me...my eyes narrowed. Jacob was a hell lot more to hang around with. Quil was being an old grump and very quiet. Unlike him...hmmm...

Suspicious.

"I'm calling Jacob," I stated loudly, watching Quil shrug, not bothering to turn around. Grrrrr. My eyes were still narrowed while I stomped out of the room and into the kitchen where my dad was having coffee, his eyes watching me as I nearly knocked down everything in my path to get to the phone holder thingy ma bobber. After my dad's declaration of me...'liking Jacob', I had banished him from the living room. I mean, I have a dad, he's not _suppose _to butt into my relationships. Whether they exsist or not. Right now...not. But, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't dad's only suppose to threat the boyfriends and/or potential crushes other than voicing his nosey opinion?

My life was so screwed up it wasn't even funny anymore.

I couldn't believe what my own father was implying. Me liking Jacob? Sure...Jacob's pretty easy on the eyes, I'll tell you that. And maybe he has a sweet side that very embarrassingly makes my heart beat faster, and perhaps he's a good contestant to cuddle up against, but other than that - we had your basic 'best friend' relationship. Nothing to it...

Then why do I keep thinking about it? Ugh. I groaned, smacking my forehead down on the counter.

"I hate you dad," I mumbled picking up my head, making him chuckle.

"Someone had to knock some sense into you. Billy and I have been waiting for you and Jacob to get together for some time now. I'm just surprised it's taking you two this long."

I couldn't believe my ears. My dad...and Billy...? Those fiends. Already trying to set up my future with Jacob. I know, I know, Jacob's unbelieably sweeter than any other candy known to man, he's fantastic to cuddle with, he's pretty dang good looking, his laugh is contagious, his smile is beautiful, his skin is gorgeous, and his eyes are amazing, and...

My forehead connected with the counter top again.

Must.

Stop.

Thinking.

"You're going to hurt youself," Quil grumbled, walking into the kitchen before casually raiding _my_ fridge. After a moment of glancing and going through yesterday's left over's a look of pure shock and amusement covered his face as he pulled the phone out from besides the chocolate milk.

"What the hell?" He asked, pointedly looking at me for an explanation. I could only shrug. So that's where the phone went...huh. Could've sworn I put it in the freezer...silly me.

"Hand it over," I instructed, holding my hand out. Sighing he handed me the phone, grumbling something about 'obtuse' and 'getting a life'. Whatever the hell that's suppose to mean. Shaking my head I dialed Jake's number, waiting not so patiently as it rang three times before someone picked up.

THREE TIMES! That's a felony.

"What?" He grouched on the other end, officially offending me. Where'd his sunny personality go? Perhaps down to the pits of hell with Bella?...quite possible.

"What? _What_? No 'Hiya, Kota'? And I thought we were tight," I said grinning. Jacob was silent, before a heavy sigh was heard over the end.

"What do you _want _Kota? I don't have all damn day!" He yelled, making me flinch backwards.

"What's got your lady thong in a twist?" He didn't respond, instead the line went dead on the other side. Dead. Just...bee_eeeeeeeeeeeeee_p.

"He hung up!" I screeched, dropping the phone in disbelief. Quil seemed actually baffled, giving me a shocked expression of confusion.

"He hung up? On _you_? Well...that's the first," still shaking my head I could only stare at the phone on the floor in pure wonder. What would spark such crude behavior? First Embry...and now this? Something's terribly wrong.

"Baby girl...?" I only shook my head, wordlessly staring at the phone. He...hung up? I couldn't even find it in myself to be mad. This was just...wow. Still shaking my head I swallowed, giving Quil a worried look as he bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to talk. He decided to be silent. Great...

"He hung up...on me," I started, feeling a tight squeeze in my chest, "_why_?" I know what you guys are thinking, what's the big deal? You see, no matter how much fights we get into over the phone, Jacob would _never _hang up on me. Quite frankly, that's like him walking up to me in person, pushing me down, and stabbing me in the chest with a plastic spoon.

It hurts.

"Maybe Bella pissed him off?" Quil suggested. I shook my head, my hands fisting. He better have a decent explanation for this. I will not stand for it! No way, no how.

"Or he's doing something with Bella he shouldn't be," I suggested, not making any room for questions. Because that was it. He's doing something..._naughty_.

"We must stop it," I said firmly, picking up the phone from the floor and throwing it back into the fridge before literally dragging Quil towards the front door.

"Hey! Hey!" He protested, trying to get out of my hold as I angrily threw on a pair of shoes and a jacket. Never mind me being in my jamies, I must stop this before it gets too far.

"Kota...hun? Stop," I stopped, glancing over my shoulder at my dad helplessly. This wasn't good. Jacob hanging up on me was the same as getting a suicide call from him. It friggin' hurt and officially scared the crappers out of me. _Badly_. As children I always had this intuition on when Jacob was hurt or something wasn't right...and this...this was one of those times. We can't dilly dally people!

"Just call him back?" Quil asked, flinching back as if I'd reach over and slap him any second. Honestly? If my dad wasn't there, I probably would've.

"Fine..." I grumbled as I scowled at the floor. Stupid knowledge...

My dad handed me his cell phone, watching intently while I dialed each number at a time. One ring...two ring...three ring...

"...hello?"

"Jacob!" I yelled, making my dad and Quil jump in shock. Jacob sighed, a little bit of shuffling coming from the other end.

"Kota? What do you want?"

"I want to know why you hung up on me. Don't scare me like that!" There was a scratching sound coming from the other end, immediately creating a mental image of Jacob scratching his chin coming to mind. He always does that when he's in deep thought...

...or, uh, so I've heard...

"I'm not feeling too hott right now, Kota, what did you want before?"

"I was bored," I said slowly, my eye brows furrowing. Well, that seemed like a rather lame excuse...huh.

"Hang out with Quil or Embry or _someone_. How about that Seth kid, yeah? Or did you drop him just like you dropped _me_?" What. The. Hell?

"Huh? Jake...dropped you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just because I wanted you to apologize to Bella you just up and left. Then I find out you're hanging out with some kid other than me, then you start acting all cold and shit? You know what? This isn't the time, I've got to go."

"Jaco-" Bee_eeeeeee_p.

"Mother fu-"

"Kota!" Quil yelled, smacking a hand over my mouth as my dad silently took his phone back, leaving both Quil and I alone by the front door. I scoffed, scowling angrily.

"He hung up _again_! I can't believe he would have the nerve to hang up again. That...that _bastard_!" Quil blinked at me in shock, not saying a word, "He just started a fight and then he fu-" I cut myself off, breathing deeply through my nose. Now was not the time to be pissy. Definitely not the time. So if he wasn't doing anything remotely active with Bella, then what happened...? I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

Who knew raising these boys would be so dang difficult?

I scoffed; _teenagers_. Makes you wonder why you even bothered in the first place.


	14. Overreacting

**Lakota's point of view:**

"I'm going to wring his neck! And then I'm gonna shove my hand so far down his throat that I'll be able to grab his lungs before yanking it right out of his mouth and then feeding it to him again so it dissolves in his nasty bowels of digestion acid as he chokes for oxygen and air. Oh, he'll get it. I'm going to give him _hell_. I swear it, I will. No more threats. I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him," I screeched, stomping around the beach randomly as Quil kept along with me at his own calm pace. Almost seeming completely relaxed as the other people on the beach turned to give us weirded out looks.

Quil cleared his throat slightly, letting a small amused snicker past his lips.

It was enough to piss me off all over again.

"You think this is funny! ?" I exploded, waving my hands around angrily as an annoying twitch started to erupt in my left eye. Twitch. Twitch.

"Kota...I just think you're overreacting," He stated calmly, putting his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

Twitch.

Twitch, twitch.

"_Overreatcing_? Since _when _do _I _overreact! ? Huh? Tell me! I _don't _overreact! If he thinks he can get away with not calling, or talking, or...whatever the hell he does everyday that makes me know he's still alive and breathing then he's got another thing coming! I am _pissed_. Sure, when Embry ditched us I just thought it was because he had enough of our weird ass activities and everything. But _Jacob_?" I shook my head, scoffing loudly in disbelief, "that's just some cold shit right there."

"You know? Ever since Bella and Jake started to hang out...you've been getting quite the potty-mouth. We might want to fix that. There _are _children around," Quil said smoothly, giving me a boyish grin. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. This week has been a total pain.

Up until this moment, I've never really known how little of friends I had. Embry, Jacob, and Quil..._and _Seth...but I can never seem to find him now-a-days. But with Embry and...Jacob gone now, it was just Quil and I. Kind of depressing, honestly.

"I will swear as much as I want," I said slowly, "children be damned!" I yelled as an after-thought, making Quil run a hand down his face in frustration.

"Just give Jake some space - I'm sure he'll come around."

Twitch.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Jacob has known you longer than he's known anybody else. You two know each other inside and out, why would he ditch you?" I shrugged slightly, pursing my lips. Because of Bella? Hell, I don't know what goes on through the teenage boy mind. Twinkies? Your daily llama herding tips? ...maybe advice on how to cook a bug and make it taste good...?

"He has Bella, and if I'm not mistaken, he _does _seem to like to pay more attention to her than me," Quil started to sigh but stopped, giving me a curious look before a very well practiced pedo-smile spread across his face. I frowned, taking a step back. You never know what goes on through Quil's head. Never mind the mysteries of a teenage boys mind - when you try to get into Quil's...? Well, that's just asking for trouble right there.

"What?" I asked, blinking stupidly. One moment I'm ranting, next I'm literally slapped in the face with some weird smile that couldn't be anything remotely good.

"You like Jacob," he said certaintly, that awkward looking, yet incredibly creepy smile still in place.

"Wha- Huh?"

"You luuuuurve Jacob," he said, a goofy grin taking place.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah...you do."

"I swear to gosh Quil if you don't shut the fu-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, ignoring the very pointed look Quil gave me as I grumbled sourly and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I groaned, running my hand down my face. The other end was quiet for a moment, slow and steady breathing coming from the other end. I scoffed.

Stupid prank calls. Why I oughta hunt those butt munch's down and give them a good piece of my mind. Serves them right - wasting away minutes on my phone. I only get every so many every month, you know. Don't need some bratty little kids jacking that up. I might miss an important business call and such.

"I'm hanging up," I said, only seconds away from ending the call before a small voice shouted at the other end. I stopped, cautiously putting the mechanical device to my ear once again.

"What did you say?"

"I- I said wait," my mood worsened quickly at the sound of Bella's voice, along with my irritability. How the heck did she get my phone number? First Jacob...and now this? Next thing you know and she's stealing food right out of my hands! I better keep a closer eye on this one. She's getting suspicious.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, trying my best to keep myself from snapping at her. It's not like I'm purposely try to be mean to her. Well...not _all _the time. Believe it or not but I _do _try to get along with people.

They just make it so damn difficult with all of their obnoxious talking...

"I- I just...do you know what's going on with Jacob? Billy said he had mono-"

"You gave him _mono_! ?" I screeched, cutting her off as about every head on the beach turned towards me. Not like I cared...I had more important things at hand. I mean, I knew I never liked Bella from the beginning. But now she's spreading diseases to poor little Jakers? Now I hate her even more. If she knew she was carrying something, why force herself upon him? The world doesn't seem to be right anymore...cue frowny face.

"No! No...I just thought..._you_-" I cut her off again, trying my best to not scream at her over the pone. But let me tell you...it was so _hard_.

"Me? What do you think? I just go around kissing my best friends? Shit, women, if you want to keep living with your feet attached to your _ankles _I suggest you shut your mouth. Now what is this business with Jacob getting mono? Huh?"

"No! That's not what I think...all I did was call and Billy said Jake was out with mono and not to come by because he needed rest and I thought that since you know Jake so well that you'd know what was going on. And maybe tell me because I feel like he's not telling me everything. Just last night he was talking about how he wanted a relationship and then when I called in the morning he didn't answer. I don't know if I did something wrong, but I was wondering if you wanted to come by with me to his house to confront him..." I zoned her voice out on the other end, feeling my interest in her chatting mouth wearing thin. For a girl who tries to pass off shy and very secluded she sure as hell talks a lot.

She should fix that.

"Listen here Bella, what I may inform you is that _never _call me again, 'kay? I have important calls waiting on me day in and day out. Comprenda?"

"Uh, y- yeah...sure."

"Second off, when you _confront _people...it pisses them off, and if you have any respect for people's privacy, just back is a clear sign that Jake either doesn't want to talk to you, or really does need his rest. And if you're trying to be all buddy, buddy or just a plain sex buddy then-"

"We aren't having sex," she rushed out, cutting me off abruptly. Just when I was on a roll too...such a pity.

"Yeah, whatever, and my dad puts on and takes off his real hair. Anyhoo; leave the boy alone. You sound desperately clingy," and with that, and my very awesome social skills, I hung up on her.

"That was pretty harsh. Jake's gonna be ticked," Quil hinted, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes. Jacob this, Jacob that. Is that all we ever talk about?

"Whatever, I wasn't exactly in the mood to be ms. sunshine with a chic that possibly gave him mono. All I know is that I _don't _have the respect for people's privacy. Nonetheless Jacob. So...whether he's bed ridden or in the middle of a heart attack, I'm going to give him a very hefty piece of my mind," Quil nodded, pursing his lips.

"And how exactly is that going to play out?" He asked, brushing away long fringe from his face. Huh...someone needs a haircut...mleh, so not the point.

"I was thinking that I'd beat him with his internal organs, or I'd just bug the shit out of him," Quil nodded, seeming thoughtful for a second.

"Sounds like a plan."

Pfft, damn right.


	15. Confronting Jacob's Face

**Now, I honestly tried to keep to the book and whatnot or whatever - but here is where things get a bit screwy. Let me tell you one thing, this scene isn't done in the movie where Bella slaps Paul, but it isn't exactly match to match in the scene where she leads Jacob out in the woods to **confront **him. So...yes, this is set in New Moon, but bear with me, Jacob **is **in this update, as well as some Bella and Kota banter. And I guess this chapter will be longer than any of my other chapters:) So YIPEE!;P**

**I know how much you guys missed hearing Jacob;) On with the story!**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

I slowly pressed my back to the far left of the Black's house, being as ninja as I could while I crouched low in the overgrown shrubs. They should really trim this thing...very thorny. It could do some real damage to a person sneaking about. Then again I guess the person sneaking around deserves it for- Oh, wait.

Nevermind.

Anyways, back to the task at hand. Right now I'm doing some very awesome ninja rolls and jumps as I not-so-quietly moved about. It was pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Wish you could see it. Probably would earn me some awesome points, if you know what I mean.

Just as I was about to turn the corner and into the backyard I paused, jerking backwards so I was out of view. What the hell was Bella doing here? I took another peek, staring intently at the buffy stranger she was talking to. Huh...he looks..._familiar_. But different. I shrugged, oh well.

I pressed my body closer to the wall, peeking around the corner as I tuned in on their voices. Good thing they weren't that far away - or this would be a big problem.

"But you don't need friends anymore," she snapped almost, making me blink. Well...rude much? I guess I'm not exactly the sweetest candy in the bunch, but, come on, she sounded bitter. And I, for one, _don't _sound bitter. Just bitchy. And there is a big difference between the two by the way. I leaned in closer, trying to listen but seemed to have missed part of the conversation. Why the hell are they talking so low? Paranoid much?

Seriously. Not fair.

"What did he do to you?" I watched Bella stretch her hand towards the guy, only finding it slightly humorous as the guy jerked back as if she had the plague. Well, well, well...looks like they're having an argument. If only I knew who she was talking to...and why were they in Jacob's back yard? My lips pursed, my brain mulling it over. I don't know what it is, but a suddden feeling of stupidity crashed over me.

If only I knew why...I must be missing _something_. A man...and Bella...in Jacob's backyard...but who is the man? My hand immediately connected with my face in a quiet facepalm. Duh. She's talking to Jacob. No wonder I felt stupid. Mleh, anyways, tuning back into the conversation.

"Stop blaming Sam," Jacob seethed quickly, like a pulled lever. Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Serves him right for ignoring me. No way can someone sleep peacefully knowing they have an awesome, pissed off beast like _mwah _waiting to get at them.

He _should _be concerned for his well-being. New muscles or not, he's gonna get it. Lakota simply does not back out of the fight, whether the enemy is the size of her thumb, or she is the size of the enemies thumb.

"The hell I don't!" I bit my lip from laughing at Bella's sharp tone. Obviously Jacob wasn't the only cranky one here. Two PMS princess's and you could really start a pretty wicked pillow fight. If only I had some popcorn...le sigh.

"If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, _reeking _bloodsuckers that you love so much?" I resisted the urge to click my tongue at Jacob's hard voice. It wasn't very nice calling people names. I mean, call them a douche nugget, maybe a wing-dag, but bloodsuckers? That's a bit too far, don't you think?

I straightened out my shoulders, thinking of a good plan. What should I do? Stomp up to them? Yell in Jacob's face...perhaps knee him in the balls? I nodded slightly.

Sounds like a good enough plan...or, as good as a plan could be. If you hadn't known, not _all _my plans run smoothly. Sometimes I get side-tracked, others I just forget what I'm doing. But not this time, I'm determined to give that boy a good amount of fist, and a less portion of my mind. I mean, haven't you heard of the saying? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me? People, I'm using the sticks and the stones. I need that boy to be somewhat broken before he can think of apologizing.

Yeah...that's right. Ignore me for a whole week or two and I come back to haunt your ass. Be afraid, be _very _afraid.

Anyhoo...back to the conversation. Let me get you caught up. Currently Jacob is now shaking slightly, and Bella is still talking.

"_What damage_?" I scowled at her shouting voice. No one can talk to Jacob like that. Sure, I've done some pretty awkward and weird things, but I would never _yell _at him.

I knew it. Bella _is _evil. Hmph.

I watched Jacob walk away from Bella, his face hard as stone. Wow. Someone's been working out. But...still...not a good enough excuse. I watched Bella walk after him.

"I ran into Quil today," she insisted. Making me scoff. What a load. I was with Quil most of the time yesterday. Surely he'd tell me if he ran into her, right? I frowned. No, not right, Quil doesn't tell me crap. Ugh, that butt. Jacob stopped walking, glancing over his shoulder.

"And what about Lakota? She's your friend. She's worried about you, she even called me asking where you were."

LIES! I shook my head, trying not to laugh at the skeptical look that crossed over Jacob's face. He of all people should know no matter how worried I get, I wouldn't resort to the people I hate most for help. The idea was absurd.

The smile I wore fell off the moment Jacob's fist collided with a tree, making the tree trunk literally snap off.

Wow. My eyes widened.

That...was wicked. I'll be sure to give him a standing ovation for that one day, but now? I still needed to be in the piss mode. I can't be going soft - it would ruin the reputation I worked to build up.

"Back to Sam!" Bella yelled as Jacob started walking away again. Instantly making me curious. I'm guessing I'm missing a very big part of the conversation.

I should probably stop zoning out...

"Wait!" Bella continued to yell, trying to run after Jacob but stumbled slightly on her journey to get to him. Tsk, tsk, tsk...the girl needs to work on her balance. She was totally on a flat surface!

"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."

"Are you...breaking up with me?" What. The. Hell? Since when were they together! ? Man, I gotta stop this thing before they start making out or something weird like that.

"Yo Black!" I yelled, grinning slightly at the menacing tone. Oh yes, I've still got it. Bella's head snapped towards me, shock clearly written on her face.

"Kota?" She asked, fidgeting now, "I thought you said you wouldn't..." she trailed off, looking at Jacob as he failed to turn around to look at me yet. But he did seem frozen in fear...which was...good. Very good, indeed.

"No, Bella, I said _you _shouldn't. Despite your need to-" I paused, what was the word she used? Ah, confront. What a weird word...

"Confront Jacob," I said slowly, nodding, "I said that if you had any respect for people's privacy that you should back off. And I, for one-" Jacob cut me off, his voice trembling as he shook slightly.

"You don't respect people's privacy," he concluded, making Bella blink and me smile. You see? He's already finishing my sentences. Good boy.

"Bingo. Anyways, I wasn't here to _talk_, I came here strictly for business," Jacob turned around, his eyes closed as he ran a big, and beefy hand over his face.

"Go _away_,Kota. I can't be your friend either. Not anymore," I snorted, giving a smile. Like hell he isn't, not until I get a good beating in. This kind of behavior doesn't go without a punishment, just in case you were wondering.

"Don't think you can brush me off, Jake. I've got a very big bone to pick with you, and after I'm done picking at that bone I'm going to _beat _you with it," Jacob's eyes flew open at that, staring directly into mine.

Let's just say I got side-tracked reaaaaal easy after that.


	16. The Look

**You know what I was thinking? ...I was wondering - where should I end this story? Meaning the time period of course. At the end of New Moon itself? End of Eclipse?...take it to Breaking Dawn? TELL ME! I need help here:P But thank you for the reviews:D They cheer me up.**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I stopped looking at Jacob, turning my attention to Bella as she tried to get him to look at her. Problem? He seemed really determined to burn a hole through my head by staring at me. He knows that kind of stuff ticks me off...makes me feel like I did something. Something big. If only I knew what...hmmmm.

"Lakota," Jacob whispered, still staring at me. I grimaced, uncomfortable now. I must've done something prettty bad in order to deserve such a scrutinizing stare. But I swear I didn't do anything. Except for that one thing on Monday - but that was purely out of rage the moment I realized Jacob wouldn't answer any of his calls.

Poor old man...

Maybe next time he'll look both ways before whistling and getting mail out of his mailbox when I'm passing. Everyone knows I detest whistling when I'm in a bad mood. Guess he had to learn it the hard way. Le sigh. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I _enjoy _being rude to people. But sometimes, it's necessary. And who am I to argue?

"Actually, no. That was Bella talking," I said, still grimacing at that uncomfortable stare. What made it even worse was that it didn't even look like a glare of hatred. You know, the glare that I get most days. But instead it was just..._creepy_.

"_Who_?" My mouth popped open with a loud smacking sound as Bella gasped in what seemed to be hurt. But nevermind that. The truly funny thing about this is that he actually seemed pretty confused as to who Bella actually was. A feeling of satisfaction actually spread throughout my body at Bella's shocked face. That's right missy. I'm the top dog around here, not you. Honestly? I don't know what that saying actually proved or if it made sense to the situation...but...it seemed right enough.

"Jake!" She cried, making him look over at her, realization dawning over his entire face.

"Bells?" He asked, making the little mean side of me snicker in the corner of my mind. Yeah, yeah, evil voice, laugh it up.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't...before...I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob." Bella looked desperate enough as Jacob stared at her, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes every few seconds before trying to focus on Bella again. Overall, he looked pretty delirious.

You know, the 'which way is up?' kind of delirious. Poor boy, all confuzeled**.**

"I, uh, Bella...?" Bella's face lit up with hope, making an unfamiliar feeling churn in the pit of my stomach. I wonder what that is...maybe I was hungry? It churned again. Oh yep, definitely hungry. I groaned, holding my stomach slightly. I need some grub.

"Lakota? Crap. Is something wrong?" I looked up at Jacob who was looking pretty intense as I gave him the stink eye. I've been here for, what? Maybe 20 minutes and yet he fails to offer food? Of course something is wrong!

"My stomach is eating itself, boy! You two fix whatever the hell you two were doing earlier as I raid your fridge. Cool?" I asked, not once waiting for him to answer, "cool," I agreed, turning on my heel and walking into the back sliding door of the Black's home. As I finally made it to the all too familiar narrowed hallway I could hear some loud chatting in the living room.

Now, here is where I have to make a decision. Living room...or kitchen...? Most likely if there are people...there will be food. And knowing that the kitchen may be empty of all snack material.

Hmmm...

"Do you think Jacob's done talking to Bella?" Embry's here? Okay, living room it is. I grinned widely, skipping not so gracefully into the small living room cramped with large men. At any other point I would've been somewhat hesitant with doing so, but today? I'm feeling extra powerful. You know, withstanding that whole uncomfortable stare thing.

Not many people can do that, you know.

"Lakota? Kid, what are you doing here?" Billy asked, throwing a worried glance towards the group of men known to be Jared, Sam, Paul, and...Embry. Wow, did not see that coming. Now, back to the more important things...

"Where's the food?" I asked, looking around the living room. And there, standing in all its beauty was a chocolate chip muffin. My mouth watered at the sight. Jesum, what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into that. Letting out an excited giggle I literally dove past the men, my hand wrapping around the treat with possession. It's so beautiful...

I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth, much too excited to eat something. Days like this I appreciate the hunger that comes with humanity. Without it, perhaps life would be meaningless...le sigh. Squealing a little bit I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth, ignoring the strange looks I was receiving.

"Lakota, dear, I think you need to leave," Billy said sternly, I shook my head, holding up a finger as I chewed and swallowed.

"Not until I get Jacob back for staring at me funny," I said, making about everyone's eyes widen with shock. Well, except Billy. He seemed pretty happy with himself.

"What kind of look?" Embry asked cautiously, making Paul nudge him in the side.

"Those very uncomfortable looks, like this," I tried to mimic his stare, making my eyes all bug-eyed as I stared at Embry. Though I guess the look might have looked a bit constipated, they all seemed to understand right away.

"Well, fuck me," Paul said, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, you're not my type."


	17. Boring

**Lakota's point of view:**

I don't know what's weirder. The fact that Billy seems to be in a forever good mood ever since I mentioned Jacob looking at me funny, or the fact that Jacob seems to find making me smile some kind of life accomplishment, _or _that Embry seemed to have gotten over avoiding me at all costs and is now freely chatting away about something he saw in a video game. It was just _weird_. Nevermind the fact that Embry is actually talking about a video game other than playing it. Seriously, the Xbox was right _there_.

And hearing me describe something else, other than myself, weird is just..._weird_. If you catch my drift here. Something happened...something very important... If only I knew what it was. I frowned, slumping grumpily in my seat. The seat that was forever marked as mine since the day I was born. I swear you could see the imprint of my butt in the chair if you looked close enough. It even smells like that one perfume that I used to wear all the time when Jacob, Embry, Quil, and I were all 12. Pretty creepy, but it was like a dog peeing on a tree as a sign of territory. And, this chair, is my territory. Those who pass will get bitten. Hah, literally, no joke. I _will _bite.

"Are you okay, Lakota?" That's another thing. Ever since Jacob looked at me he keeps calling me by my full name. Not Kota, not pain in the ass, just Lakota. I didn't like it. I sighed, meeting his eyes head on.

"No," I said, "something weird is going on. I don't know what it is, but it's just plain ole' weird." All the guys in the room stiffened, worry clear on their faces. Sam cleared his throat loudly, directing the attention towards himself as he stood to his full height. Giving me a look.

"Weird how?" He asked, making everyone turn back to look at me. My eyes narrowed, not liking his tone one bit. Since when do these people think that they can freely interigate me? I'm not some kind of test monkey! I shall voice my opinion freely without expecting to be stared down, thank you very much. And ignoring the fact that this Sam guy could probably crush me within seconds, I'm not going to let him disrespect _me_.

I won't tolerate it.

"Weird as in something was shoved all up in your guy's asses," I said, standing up myself. I mean, I love Jacob and Embry, and Billy's a pretty cool pops, but there's only so much a girl, such as myself, can take. And right now? I'm just kind of looking forward to hanging out with Quil. I know, absurd. Me? Willingly steps into the annoyingness that is Quil? That's how awkward this atmosphere is.

I don't do awkward.

"Don't be like that, Lakota," Jacob said slowly, holding his hand out in defence. All the while his face looked like I just ran over his puppy with a monster truck. I pouted, knowing fairly well that if I keep talking everyone is going to team up on me. And despite my utmost of confidence, even I know that I won't stand a chance against 5 beefy men and a guy in a wheelchair. Crossing my arms I headed for the door, only to be blocked by both Jacob and Embry's enormous bodies. Stupid growth spurts.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked quickly, panic clear in his voice. I sighed. What I wouldn't give to knee him right where it hurts...

"I'm going to hang out with Quil," I said, annoyed. Embry seemed to notice this, looking shocked at the realization. Seriously, since when do _I _get annoyed? I'm usually the one that's pissing everyone off. Most of the time I just get irritated, but right now I actually wanted to leave. I know, I get my two beloved friends to finally talk to me and I want to leave. That's how boring these guys are being. At first I just thought it was because of Sam and everything, but even when the guy took to take a dump they still remained stiff and the conversations were dull. Where had my best friends gone? And their hair? Seriously! The only upside about not having any girlfriends is that I could still braid hair with the guy's long hair. But now it's all short and...manly. It's like I can't even accuse Embry of being gay without taking a double-take. Where had all the fun gone? Huh?

"You can't do that," Jacob said slowly, looking nervous. I scoffed. I can't hang out with Quil? Since when! ?

"Look, you can hang out with him when he gets here but...not now. You're...uhm..."

"With us?" Embry suggested from the side, making Jacob nod in agreement. My eye brows furrowed before I looked over my shoulder at Billy. Except he wasn't there. Figures, ditches when he realizes things are about to get difficult. Lucky; wish I could do that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, giving both Jacob and Embry the stink eye. Jacob cringed, Embry seemed amused.

"You can't hang out with Quil if you're hanging out with us," he said simply, looking quite proud with his word choice by showing a boyish grin. My heart squeezed. Where would that leave Quil? Alone...

No. I won't do that. Sure, I can be a bitch, but I'll be honest. I have my sweet side, and right now is where that sweet side takes place.

"Fine. I'll hang out with Quil, you guy's rot in hell. Good day." See? Totally sweet and nice.

Jacob seemed to be frozen with shock as Embry gave himself a facepalm. Hehe, score three for Lakooootaaaa. Score 0 for...you know, the enemy.

"Wait, Lakota, don't leave," Jacob pleaded, grabbing my forearm as I tried to squeeze between him and the wall to get to the front door.

That didn't work out so hot.

"What? Am I not allowed to use the front door? Or is me using the door knob going to set off some bomb thingy-ma-jig? Just because I'm hanging out with you nuggets?" I seethed, glaring as I balled my hands up into fists.

"Did she just call us nuggets?" Paul asked from behind me, sounding skeptical. Obviously someone wasn't used to be calling a nugget. I should fix that.

"No," I said sarcastically, "I called you a screw driver. Now get out of my way and let me leave dramatically!" I protested, stomping my foot. Jacob blinked before frowning. And let's just say what he did next I was not expecting.

The boy actually moved out of the way.

My mouth popped open, making Embry snicker, obviously seeing the reason behind my shock. Jacob never listens to crap I say...my eyebrow rose, looking up at my dearest friend in confusion. He only shrugged. Huh. Interesting.

"I'm...leaving," I slowly backed up towards the front door, eyeing the large men carefully. Just making sure none of them pull out a gun...no? Good.

The moment the door opened I flew out of there - well, not literally. But how cool would that be? Flying? Shit, if I were a super hero...

Anyways, I ran. Fast. Or, as fast as I could towards Quil's house. I couldn't believe it...Embry and Jacob...short hair...buff..._boring_? Times like this I feel like crying. Change is such a horrible thing.

"Quil! Quil!" I yelled frantically, waving my hands around. Quil's head popped out of his window from the second story, giving me a weird look as I continued to wave my hands around.

"What?" He yelled, his eye brows furrowing while he ran a hand through his messed up hair.

Looks like someone just got up from his nap...

"I need to talk to yooooooooooou," I sang delightfully, ignoring the disgruntled Old Quil who was peeking from behind the curtains in the living room. He always was a grump. When we were younger he was always annoyed that I hung around Quil constantly, talking about how I wasn't 'one of them', which made no sense. I was Quileute! Full blood, baby. Okay...half blood, but still. The other half is invested in Latin, and Irish. But overall, I'm mostly Quileute. How I couldn't be 'one of them' I do not know. Billy seemed perfectly fine with me, as well as Embry's mom. Then again, she was happy with whatever friends Embry made... he was kind of a dork back then.

"I'll...be down in a minute, Kota. Hold up," he muttered, closing his window and curtains.

Gladly I didn't have to wait long for Quil to get ready - like I always do. I swear he's just as bad as any glamour girl known to man. Takes forever is what he does.

"What do you want? I was sleeping," he mumbled, adding a yawn for effect. I rolled my eyes. Like that would make me leave quicker.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, I talked to Embry!" I said loudly, making him raise a brow.

"So?" Oh. Well then...

"And Jacob!" I added, just as loudly. Quil's eyes widened, him smiling slightly.

"So he's not in a cult?"

"Yeah-! Huh?" A _cult_? Where did that come from?

"He's not in Sam Uley's cult? Or Embry? They're just ignoring us?" Wow, wow, wow, hold up. Since when did hanging around Sam Uley put you in a cult? Jeesh, I really got to start listening when people talk. I'm starting to miss some important details.

"A cult? Quil? Really? We live in _La Push_, how could someone manage to create a cult?" Quil frowned slightly, seeming to consider this.

"I don't know? Maybe they deal with drugs in the forest or something. You know how people are freaked out about going in there ever since Sam's fiancee got attacked by some bear." Hah, oh yeah, I remember that. As much as you guys will probably hate me for admitting this, but the girl must've saw it coming. Everyone knows not to screw around with large mammals with overgrown claws. How she managed to get mauled by one is beyond me. But the girl managed. The funny thing is that no one else around La Push has ever reported a bear attack before. If you were a smart little cookie - you'd stay on the trails. You see, that's why I only bother squirrels. Mocking them for their squirrelyness.

"I doubt Embry would do something like that. Jacob? ...er...doubtful, but plausible. But not anything big like joining some cult. Besides, La Push is small, you'd have to be a total wart to try something as big as drug dealing," Quil shrugged, offering a tiny smile.

"I guess...so how are Jake and Embry?" I frowned.

"They're boring."

"_Boring_?" He asked disbelievingly, eyes wide.

"Boring," I agreed. Quil and I sighed at the same time.

That one word might as well have been the death of our friendship with them.


	18. Not Crying

**Okay, people, I'm starting to get a bit of writers block. On my story "Say When" I'm wondering what the basic plot should be - and the overall ending point. In this story I'm not sure where to lead it towards. Breaking Dawn? Eclipse? I'm actually thinking Eclipse...you know, where Jacob gets hurt...I'm not sure. Tell me what you think;) BTW; upcoming Seth/OC story coming. **

**Right after I either finish this story or my other one:) Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

I knocked on the Ateara's front door, frowning as I glanced around. It has been 12 days since Quil and I found out that Embry and Jacob were no longer in tuned with our weirdness. It has been 10 whole days - meaning a whole week and 3 days - that we've realized neither Jacob or Embry had enough time anymore to even bother trying to reach us, let alone hang out with us. It has been 7 days since Quil disappeared and decided not to answer any of my phone calls. Let me tell you, I was out for blood. How dare he! ? I get it, hanging out with a person for multiple weeks straight can be a bit irritating; so I would've let the boy go if he wanted to ignore me for a day or two. But _7_? A whole _week_? His head is mine. Nevermind Jacob and Embry; I've always knew they'd ditch me someday. Let's be honest, I'm not a big ray of sunshine to the two of them. But Quil? I barely give him any shit! Now he's ignoring me?

I hate boys.

I knocked again, louder this time. No answer. I knocked again, this time, adding a bit of vocals.

"Damn it Ateara! You better open this door before I rip it off the hinges and track you down! The moment I get in there I will bite your head off, rip you open limb by limb then chew on your inner intestines. Answer. The. Door!" I banged louder, adding my foot into the action as well. Poor wooden door; that's gonna have to be replaced. There was some throat clearing action behind me, making me turn around.

_Crap_.

Seriously, if Old Quil already hated hated me...imagine what this looked like to him.

"_Oh_," I stopped mid-kick, turning around slowly, "hiya Sr. Quil..."

"My girl, what are you doing?" He asked, running a hand down his face. I scratched the back of my head, avoiding his gaze that, if I didn't know any better, actually looked amused. But that was impossible. Old Quil never found me amusing. Just annoying. Like Jerry in 'Tom and Jerry', you know, the mouse that manages to grab the cheese off the mouse-catching-thingy without getting caught? Yep. I was that mouse. And Old Quil was the cat.

...'nuff said. If he had his way, I'd bet you my left eye that I wouldn't be breathing right now. No better way to piss off the elderly than knocking down their old fashioned, wooden door. They find that stuff sentimental.

"Just...waiting for Quil to answer..." my brows furrowed. Which reminds me; that boy is a dead man walking.

"Why don't you come inside?" Wow...I swallowed nervously. He's probably going to eat me. Like Hansel and Gretel. Fatten me up and then eat me - I bet I'd taste good. Just imagine, Old Quil coming to the dinner table with a pie, then announcing, 'we're going to be having, what I like to call, Lakota Pie! Dig in,' I swallowed again. Oh yeah, I'm definitely dead. But I'm taking Quil down with me...the boy won't go unpunished.

"Suuuuure..." he strolled past me, unlocking the door before walking right on through, leaving the door wide open as an invitation. I hesitantly followed, closing the door quietly behind me as I stared into the living room, taking off my shoes in the process.

This house felt so much more different when you're welcomed inside...

More creepy.

"Do you, by chance, know where Quil is?" I asked, shifting from foot to foot as he took a comfortable seat in the living room, turning on the TV with ease as if he didn't notice the awkward tension. Well I'll be damned...old people really don't know when stuff turns awkward. Interesting. Talk about next years Science project. Maybe this time I could get a C, instead of getting a- well, instead of failing. But, if I may say, Science never was my strongest subject. Or Social Studies...Math wasn't much better...Gym was an epic fail...my English teacher just hates me...my Spanish teacher gave up on me long ago...huh. Maybe I do need a tutor. I frowned at the thought. Mleh, I'll consider it next year. Shrugging I took a spot on the couch nearest to the door.

Just incase I need to make a hasty exit. The Ateara's are a very suspicious species. Very suspicious indeed. I eyed Old Quil, noting that he failed to answer my question. It was almost like he was...waiting. For what? I don't know. But it was getting me thinking. Maybe my fellow ninja's are coming to help me. Only to find out that the reason Quil won't answer my calls is because Old Quil has kept him captive as bait. Because he's secretly the Ninja's of around the world's biggest enemy. Then a battle with commence. Only to find out that Jacob and Embry were brainwashed by Old Quil! But in the end we all-

"Hi Grand- Lakota?" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at Quil. And holy shnikes when did he get his hair cut? My eyes narrowed. That goose egg. Who's hair will I braid now? Well...there's still Seth. But I haven't seen him in a long time, and I don't exactly know how he'll react if I appear out of no where. From past experience, I guess that kind of stuff freaks people out.

"You...frito!" I yelled, making Old Quil raise a brow before getting up from his seat and walking out of the living room. Leaving the two of us alone.

"Hello to you, too?"

"No, no hello. I'm going to _kill _you," I hissed, walking towards him smacking his chest.

Oweeeee. I glared, clenching my teeth. Quil's muscular chest just _hurt _me. I'll sue him, right after I kill him. Apparently with a sledge hammer this time. Quil only laughed, ruffling my hair happily.

"Don't you laugh. I'm mad, no, I'm _pissed_! Why didn't you call? A whole week? Boy are you trying to give me a heart attack? My heart isn't what it used to be! I could die, like, right now. And who's fault would that be? Yours. Now I need answers. Fast, and now," I crossed my arms, giving him a little head roll like us cool people do. Quil rolled his eyes, cracking his fingers. I flinched. That was one loud crack there...nasty little bugger.

"Jacob can tell you. In fact, he can tell you every- Ow!" Jacob appeared out of absolutely no where, smacking Quil upside the head before shoving him to the side. I pouted. And I couldn't do that, why? Glancing down at my forearms I expertly poked my bicep, frowning at the mushiness. Dude, I need to work out...

"Tell me," I demanded, stomping my foot.

"When you're ready," he said smoothly, not missing a beat. I stared at him, gop-smacked. When I'm- ?

"When I'm ready? Boy, I'm ready now! And if you dont' answer me, so help me I'll pierce your ears with my own teeth," I huffed, crossing my arms. Jacob just smiled, tapping my nose with his overly grown finger lightly. Why that little...

I snapped my teeth at his finger, just barely missing when he yanked it away in alarm.

"I promise I'll tell you, just not now. It would overwhelm you." Overwhelm me? The only thing that's overwhelming me right now is the fact that none of these boys take my threats seriously anymore. Just yesterday I was sweeping the sandbox with them, ordering them to get stuff with my witty threats about knocking out their new grown up teeth with my puny fist, or telling Santa they've been bad. But now? I just- I could cry, really. What happend to the old days?

"Jacob Black, I will smite you if you don't tell me." This never actually worked before - not once in my life, but I whipped out the puppy dog eyes anyways. Jacob's face softened at the sight, seeming to contemplate whether to tell me or not. And, hell, I was pretty proud of myself. Maybe my puppy dog eyes weren't a total duda afterall. Haha! Lakota: 4, the other person that changes about every day: 0. I still remain undefeated.

"Dude, tell her now and she'll run for the hills. Not before finding a way to kill you, but she'll run for the hills," Quil said, nudging Jacob hard in the side. I frowned, scowling.

"Quil, you're such a lady skirt." Which reminds me. When the hell did Jacob start hanging out with Quil again? Just a week ago he was talking about how he wouldn't forgive Jacob or Embry until he got a good word and or fist in. But here we are, just like old times. Except for the fact that they look like they've been stuffed to the brim with steroids while I look like some midget with an overly-bursted ego. It just surprises me how the years have done quite good for the guys, while I ended up with the short straw. Life sucks.

"Fine, don't tell me," I sighed, and with that, I kneed Jacob where the sun doesn't shine. Let's just say when he bended over with a large huff of air, I felt pretty satisfied. When in doubt, my friends, when in doubt...

I smiled brightly, skipping past the two and into the kitchen where I could somehow end up leaving through the back door. But, alas, there stood Embry.

"Kota? Did you talk to Jacob?" I shook my head, not wanting to talk to Embry all that much. He's just as big of a neglecting friend as Quil and Jacob are. It's not like I'm going to forgive him just like that. I have my pride you know.

"No. All he said was he can't tell me crap, so I need him in the balls after I called Quil a lady skirt," I crossed my arms, smiling brightly at todays accomplishments. That's right, I was on a roll.

"Kota, just get back in there. Jacob'll tell you later. But for now, how about we just hang out? Yeah?"

"No."

"Kota..."

"No."

"Seriously, Kota, we're sorry. And we'll explain everything later, just not now. It's a lot to take in, trust me."

"I take that back, Quil's not a lady skirt; you are. Now move," I tried to push Embry out of the way, but to no avail, he stayed planted firmly. I bit my tongue. I so needed to ribit in his face, show him whose boss.

"Talk to Jacob, Kota. He feels bad for what he said at his house before. And we really want to have you back as a friend, you don't have to chose between Quil and us anymore." Boys were so clueless. Could they not see what was happening? They were changing! They weren't the old Quil, Embry, and Jacob. They were buffer, different, awkward. And Jacob just keeps...touching me. Calling me by my full name. And staring! I can't take it, I can't! Quil thinks what he did was no big deal, that I haven't suffered alone for a whole week with no one to talk to. Embry thinks I can just forgive and forget. But no. I will not forgive, I will not forget. Hell, no matter how many times I've seen the grudge, I'm still going to hold one. They deserve it. Even if I come back as some demon kid wearing a night gown or some crap like that and haunt their descendants from years to come. I will stay mad at them. Because, damn it, I'm still an emotional girl. I'm still sensitive! Sadly...but true.

"_Move_ Embry," I hissed, trying to walk around him. The bastard just moved right in my way.

"Kota, get this. We aren't going to leave you alone, okay?" Embry bent down in front of me, his face right in front of mine as he talked in a stern voice. Officially making me feel like a lectured child.

"We're sorry, but now you're just being a baby. We've forgiven the past, now it's time for you to suck up that tension you have and just forget. It's not important. Get your ass back in there and just talk to us, okay? You'll see, it'll be just like old times," Embry stood up after that, smirking. I bit my tongue, feeling my throat constrict. What the hell? No, I won't cry.

"Move Embry," I repeated, making him frown.

"No. Talk to Jacob, Lakota."

"Move," I clenched my teeth together, fisting my hands tightly.

"Lakota just- wow, are you...are you _crying_?"

"No!" I yelled angrily. How dare he? Thinks I'm crying? I don't cry.

I pushed him angrily, only frowning deeper as I felt stupid tears push against my eyes when he didn't move. Nor did he flinch. No, no, no, no. I'm not crying, I won't cry. This was so stupid. This was like spongebob getting his drivers license. Not gonna happen. No way, no how.

"Look Kota, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not crying!" I screamed, making Jacob pop his head through the doorway, looking as shocked as I felt.

Today was absolute crap.


	19. Best Friends Again?

**Jacob's point of view:**

"I'm not crying!" My ears perked at the sound of Lakota's screaming, my heart plummeting at her words. Crying? She was _crying_? I shared a quick look with Quil, seeing his shocked face mirror mine. No way would Lakota cry. I looked into the kitchen, ready to attack whoever dared hurt my Lakota, only to seeing the fleeting and bare foot love of my life run through the back door. Leaving Embry standing alone in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed, a growl rumbling in my chest. _He _hurt her? I'm going to kill him.

"Wow, wow, take it easy Jacob," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "how was I suppose to know our tough little girl would cry? All I did was tell her to talk to you!" The growl built up deeper in my chest. Embry was my best bro, the one I could trust most of the time. So why in the hell would he make Lakota cry? My imprint? The girl that I was going to marry? He had no right!

"Why would you do that?" I hissed between clenched teeth, glaring.

"She was being difficult! She was...well, acting like a teenage...girl?" he said slowly, wincing at how stupid his words sounded. Damn right they sounded stupid. Lakota _is _a teenage girl. Tougher than anyone I've ever met, but even _I _knew every girl took certain words to heart. And shit, if Embry wasn't my pack brother I'd rip his nuts off and feed them to him. I still might, pack brother or not. I took a step towards him, growling angrily.

"What. Did. You. _Say_?" Embry flinched at every word, glancing at Quil for help. And Quil, being a total coward, seemed to have ditched the whole scene a while ago - obviously not wanting to be stuck in the middle of it.

"I- I told her to talk to you," I rolled my eyes, striding towards the door. I could deal with Embry later.

Right now my girl needed me. Whether she'd want to admit it or not. Knowing Lakota - definitely not.

**Lakota's point of view:**

I scooped another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, grinning with a moutfull of vanilla ice cream at the cartoons on the screen. How do these script writers come up with this random crap? It was genius! You see, after I ran home in bare feet...forgetting my shoes in Quil's living room, I managed to suck up those wimpy little tears that wanted to spill over. And now? I am home alone, eating ice cream, and watching re-runs of the best cartoons around. All the while this obnoxious knocking and Jacob's yelling is echoing in the background. It's kind of funny, really.

He thought I was going to open the door.

Pfft, as if. That boy is going to be standing in the rain for months straight before I even _consider _getting up from this couch. Let alone opening the door.

"Lakota? Please talk to me," Jacob whimpered from behind the door, followed by a loud bang. I glared.

"Yo, you better not split that door! Otherwise you're paying for a new one, Black!" I hollered, taking another spoonful of ice cream in the mouth. I laughed loudly, mouth full of creamy deliciousness at the cartoon infront of me as that bird thingy punched the racoon.

"Lakota! _Please_? Are you sure you're alright? What the hell did Embry say! ? I'm going to kill that mother fu-"

"Ah-ah-ah, Jakers. Keep that mouth clean!"

"Please, Kota?" He whispered, making my heart lurch and doing a total 180 flip. He called me Kota! A wide grin spread across my face, my heart thumming happily against my rib cage in multiple flutters...wait, what? _What the hell_? I frowned, putting the tub of ice cream down on the coffee table. That boy better have a good reason for making my heart flutter. Because, damn, that shit doesn't happen. I walked towards the door, ripping it open to stare at a desperate looking Jacob. Awe...

No! Now is not the time to be a push-over, stay strong, Kota, stay strong.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did to hurt you in the past. So, so sorry," Jacob whimpered, running forward and gathering me in a tight hug. I could feel his breath on my neck, his arms wrapped securely around me as he whispered his apology over and over again in my ear. I swallowed, allowing my hands to rest on his shoulders, my body tense. Come on, Kota, be strong - stay strong. A simple sorry isn't going to make this okay, the boy has got to beg! Knees and everything; and if you can, make him cry. _Something _good, or mildly entertaining.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Damn. There goes my resistance. I hugged him back freely, biting back a stupid smile at the familiar feeling of his body pressed against mine. It was like my entire body was going against my mind. And, crap, my body was winning.

"Kota?" I pulled away from Jacob, looking at him directly in the eye. Way to ruin the moment...

"What?" I mumbled, pulling away. Any other moment Jacob would've let me go and continued on what he wanted to say, instead, he just clutched me tighter to him. Smushing my face directly into his bare chest. Seriously...I _know _for a fact that he had a shirt on at Quil's. What's up with this boy? The shirt too restricting to- uh...oh yeah. He's all muscular now.

Hott.

Eh...anyway...

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight," he reminded me, making a childish fear clutch inside of me. Now, don't get me wrong. I am fearless. Nothing will scare me! ...except for storms. But that's just something I've always feared. Throw a bullet, have my ninja culture dis-own me. Nothing phases me...except when the sky is shitting out electricity. _That_, my friends, is when I start to freak out. I don't know...I blame it on every scary movie taking their most gory scene when it's storming out - my father says it reminds me of the night my mom died. But, uh, I like to go with the former. The latter seems more like a distressed call for help. Next thing you know I'm being shipped off to one of those annoying therapists that think they know _everything_. Question, and question...whoever my future therapist is - I can assure you - won't be walking back out of that room alive. If you hadn't known, I don't like interrogating. Very irritating.

"...does that mean you're gonna sleep over?" I asked carefully, giving him a pleading look. I know, pleading? But, work with me here, people. I never had to witness a thunderstorm alone, and I sure as hell am not starting now. Jacob grinned, kissing the top of my head - something he has _never _done before, I must inform you. Weird.

"Where else would I be?" ...I had some pretty good guesses. My teeth clenched slightly, remembering Bella whats-her-face.

"Hanging out with Bella?" I guessed, somewhat bitterly. But, mleh, whatever. I had a right to be bitter from time to time, right? Okay...maybe not. But who asked you anyways? Not me. So, hush your face. Jacob snorted, giving me a loony grin.

"Bella Shmella, you know I'd rather watch you suffer through a stupid storm," he teased, tapping my nose. There he goes again. Touching my nose. I resisted the urge to make yet another animal noise. Even if he did deserve my most fiercest chicken cluck. And let me tell you, I could make one hell of a chicken cluck. One with mad cow disease. Oh yeah, I can tell you're all shaking in your little booties now. Or perhaps you are in rocking socks - but, mleh, I have a life. I don't stalk you.

Eh...nevermind.

"Lady skirt," I mumbled under my breath, walking away from Jacob and towards my tub of ice cream.

"How I will never understand you, Lakota," Jacob groaned, laying across the couch with his head in my lap. I raised a brow at this, only having him shrug and send me an innocent smile.

That boy was up to something.


	20. Overly Affectionate

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Jacoooooooob," I groaned, huffing as I tried to loosen his grip on my waist, his much too hott and, quite frankly, _stanky _breath blasting straight into my face and up my nose. I gagged, twisting my neck to grab a gulp of fresh air before turning back to him as I tried to use whatever muscles I had left in my body to pry him off me. Seriously, if he doesn't move in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to pee my pants. The first two minutes of this behavior, I'll admit, seemed pretty dang cute coming from Jacob. But now? I had to pee, and damn it, if I have to, I'll rip his arm off. I groaned again, trying and failing to scream when he turned us over, using my stomach as a pillow while his arms encircled my waist, a small smile on his face while he continued to snore. Awe...who looks adorable right before they're gonna die? Jacob Black, that's who.

"Jacob, you..._ugh_...fat lard," I groaned, pressing my hands on the top of his head and pushing. Nothing. I gave up, relaxing completely as Jacob breathed in deeply, moving his face up so it was tucked in my neck. My jaw clenched, ignoring those weird tummy flutters. Grrr. I frowned pushing at his face while I dug my fingers into his cheek. He was getting up whether he liked it or not. Jacob moaned slightly, muttering a few incoherent words before tugging me closer, officially slamming my entire body into his as I struggled to breathe. Holy crap, I was going to die. Of suffocation. How devastating. I couldn't even die with style. I mean, I've always imagined myself dying as being an awesome grandparent. But now? It was all over. And all because of _Jacob _and his over heating body. Jeesh, man! All the while having a full blatter.

This sucks.

I whined loudly, using my feet to thrash around wildly as I smacked Jacob's face as hard as I could several times. Let's just say I'm pretty sure I hurt myself more than him. What a drag. All the while he refused to move a single inch. I frowned, sighing loudly.

"You've got to be shitting me," I mumbled, falling back down on my pillow in defeat. Lets face it. I'm going to die of heat stroke while being cuddled with a full blatter.

Somehow, I knew this was coming...

There was a slight knock on the door, making me glance up, and, believe it or not, but there stood Quil. My eyes widened in shock as he frowned, nervously crossing and uncrossing his arms. He could be my ticket to safety. I could pee! I grinned, nearly jumping out of the bed out of excitement. Problem? I was being currently pinned to said bed by a loaf with body heat problems. Oh how wrong that sounds...

"Look, Kota, I'm sorry for ditching you for the past week. It's just that I-"

"Quil," I said, making another weak attempt to remove Jacob. What an epic fail.

"Yeah?"

"If you get this boy off me, I'll give you my eternal forgiveness," I said quickly, making a point as I, once again, pushed at Jacob's face. The dude just sniffed and continued on with his snoring. I glared. He's going to get a mouthful when he gets up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, smiling brightly. I only nodded, grunting in my efforts to get rid of Jacob. Next time; he's sleeping on the floor. No if's, and's, or freaking but's.

"Now get him _off_," I nearly ordered, which Quil hurriedly complied, nearly ripping Jacob off my bed and sending the guy to the hard wood floor with a large thump. The moment I was free I didn't even bother to glance at Jacob before I made a wicked mad dash for the bathroom door, laughing hysterically as cold air reached my entire body. I've never loved La Push as much as I did right now. Thank gosh for its crappy weather.

"What the hell Quil! ?" I heard Jacob yell from the otherside of the bathroom, I rolled my eyes. I could say the same to him. I mean, I get it, I'm scared of storms - but every time I jumped or squeaked at the thunder Jacob didn't chuckle like he used to. Instead he kept asking me if I was okay, or if I needed something before literally squashing me to his chest, whispering that he'd protect me. Don't get me wrong...it was very..._sweet_. Perhaps too sweet, though. Halfway through his promises I felt like gagging. Since when did Jacob do this? Seriously, those muscles are going to his head.

After washing my hands, mind you, I exited the bathroom, coming face to face with a guilty looking Quil as Jacob yelled about his rude awakening. Pfft, what a baby. I rolled my eyes, giving Quil's hair a ruffle out of thanks whilst glaring Jacob down. Serves him right - trying to suffocate me. How would the world feel about my death? Devastated of course! I'm Lakota, for crying out loud, when I'm dead, the center of the earth would rip open. And out comes crawling large venemous scorpions and deadly spiders while everyone gets eaten up by large, talking butterfinger candy bars. Nothing would be the same...you see, I like to think my role in life is important. Maybe...a bit _too_ important, but, meh, whatever.

"Hey Lakota," he smiled, completely ignoring my glare as he walked up and hugged me, giving my forehead a lingering kiss. I glared even more. This time I have to stand up for myself. He almost killed me! I simply won't stand for it.

"I'm mad at you," I said, crossing my arms. Quil laughed slightly when Jacob looked at me in alarm, looking absoultely crushed at the news. Why? ...don't ask me. This boy was all kinds of crazy.

"Why?"

"For trying to kill me!" I yelled, turning on my heel and stomping down the too steep stairs that I've tripped on much too many times in the past. And...this time, wasn't much different. One wrong step on the 5th step to the top I managed to slip, letting out a very squealish scream that could burst even the most sensitive of dogs ears off. But before I could even face-plant into the hard wood floor at the bottom of the stairs, a pair of familiar arms wrapping around my waist, hoisting me up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, the second I looked up at him. I could only blink stupidly. Well then...

"Er..." I opened my mouth to comment on his weird behavior, but decided against it. Why not let the boy do whatever the hell he wants?

"Yeah, thanks," I answered instead, straightening myself up before casually walking towards the kitchen. Odd...but strangely awesome in a way. I mean, one second he's upstairs, the next he's catching me from doing a total face-plant and breaking my super awesome sniffer? Pretty hard-core.

"So_ooooo_," Jacob started, smirking slightly, "do you forgive me? I did just kind of save your face from breaking back there," I scoffed, biting back a smile.

"Not exactly forgiven, you just made it up to me. You know, for trying to kill me while you were asleep. But, in a way, then I suppose I do forgive you..." I said slowly, furrowing my brows. Quil walked in then, smiling widely and giving me a very random hug before opening the freezer. He paused, frowning.

"Why is it that, every time I open your fridge...you have your phone in there?"I looked over, seeing him pull out the house phone from the freezer with distaste. I made a face at the device. That thing was so annoying - where else would I put it? It only ever shuts up when I lock it away in the fridge, but when it's out it just rings, and rings, and rings. Ugh. So frustrating.

"Because it just kept _ringing_," I said irritated when I remembered it waking me up from my nap ealier this week. Can you say annoying? Jeesh. People choose such the crappiest times to call you. Its like, hello_oooo _I didn't call you so why the hell are you bothering me? Shouldn't that say enough?

"Then why don't you _answer _it?" he asked, holding it up. I shrugged. To give the people on the other end the satisfaction? I don't think so.

"People annoy me," I said honestly. Pfft, like Quil didn't already know that. Jacob smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I blinked, looking up at him only to have him smile in response. Le sigh. I guess I should probably ask him about this whole '_touching_' business. I swear I'm starting to smell like him. And don't ask me how I can smell like someone, because you just can. And right now, I'm stinking of Jacob.

"What's with all this touching?" Jacob pursed his lips, slowly removing his arm.

"What touching?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"_Boys_," I muttered sourly.


	21. Cliffdiving Only For Professionals

**Hello, my readers. But, as always, there is a point to this introduction. Because everytime I do see a author note I feel like ripping the author apart. Just thinking, "should I read it? Is it important?" This, is where I tell you that all my author notes come with a purpose. And this one is to ask all of you to check out two banners, both made by **4eva Ninja-ard **for this story **"What a Twisted Happy Ending," **and **"We Weren't Exactly Meant to be". **Thanks lovelies:) Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Jacob's point of view:**

Which was better? The fact that it was just Lakota and I in her house...together..._alone_. Or that she was now absently running her soft fingers through my hair while her other hand unconsciously rubbed a knot out of my shoulder? Both seem like absolute heaven to me, but considering that those two things are, in fact, happening right now was enough to make me want to pass out from happiness. I've never thought having an imprint would be so...well, it was freaking awesome, basically. I can't even imagine what the hell was going on in my head when I was pining after Bella. Bella this, Bella that, when Lakota was around. _My _Lakota, listening to me jabber on about another girl? I could've killed myself. Another thing about this whole imprint business, I think it has actually gotten me to mature. Just think, all this time I've been thinking Sam's got a stick shoved up his ass was because of Emily. Not that I'm saying Lakota's turning me into a boring stick in the mud...the opposite of that, really, just that I'm more _mature _while doing it. As little of sense as that made, it was positively true. And I loved it.

Lakota snorted behind me, both her hands leaving my body entirely. I frowned glancing up from her lap to see her grinning down at me. Momentarily making me forget what I was doing just a second ago. I probably would've stared at her too, if she hadn't started to talk.

"Dude, you were _purring_. Seriously, what the hell?" I blushed at the thought of me purring when she was running her hands thorugh my hair, and her hands kneeding my shoulders. That was a tad bit embarrassing.

"Sorry," I grumbled, too embarrassed to actually come up with a half ass excuse.

"Don't be, I thought it was kind of cute." There...this is where girls get so damn confusing. The moment I glanced up at Lakota she had looked away from me, almost like saying that my purring was cute was absolutely nothing. Well it meant something to me. Did it mean she liked me more than a friend? Had she always liked me? Had _I _always liked _her _without realizing it? Yet she was acting like she just commented on the weather. Girls; so fucking confusing. And, trust me, imprinting on one doesn't make anything easier. Maybe Harder, if you can believe that.

"Cute, how?" I pushed, smiling innocently. She only snorted in response, making me frown at the lack of explanation. The living room was silent for awhile, giving me a chance to stare at her without being noticed as her eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"I don't know," she finally muttered. And, if I didn't know any better, I would've guessed she was embarrassed. Then again, this _is _Lakota we're talking about.

"Maybe it's that I'm just a naturally cute guy?" I guessed, winking up at her. Lakota smiled, making my heart soar and shrugged, biting her bottom lip. Something that Bella used to do a lot - but, honestly, it looked impossibly sexy on Lakota.

"You honestly have to stop with that staring...kinda creepy. It's like that time Quil tried hitting on an older chic...only that it was a dude," I shuddered, remembering that day on the beach when some guy with long hair wore a speedo and a girls bikini top. Don't ask me why he'd do that, I don't have a freaking clue, but he did. And Quil found it in himself to hint on him...in his defense, the guy did look like a chic. However, his deep voice said otherwise.

"Quil so had that coming," I argued, grinning.

"I think they might've made quite the couple." True. I couldn't disagree with that. I could only shake my head, chuckling as I remembered Quil's face that day. He looked ready to shit his pants.

"We so have to bring that back," I hinted, Lakota nodded eagerly. Making me smile widely. Now I've realized what I've been missing. All those times I've whined about Bella...made me think about what Lakota was doing that whole time. Now that I think back at it she didn't seem too eager to hear about my obsession. She might've even seemed a bit _jealous_. That, idea, however flew straight out my head. Lakota, jealous? I'd like to live to see that day.

**Lakota's point of view:**

Jacob and I haven't hung out like this since...well, since Bella came. Or since the second I actually realized she existed. Honestly, if Embry hadn't mentioned her on the beach I'd probably still have no freaking clue who she was. Oh how I missed not knowing things. It makes it a hell lot more easier to act stupid when you're actually oblivious to it. However, when you actually _know _things is when stuff gets difficult. Le sigh...I looked down at Jacob in my lap, returning my fingers to his hair as I brushed through it, silently sending his hair a secret message to grow longer and coaxing it to comply to my wish. Seriously, I _really _wanted something to braid.

"We should go cliff diving!" I shouted, pushing Jacob's head away in a hurry, making him just about fall off the couch when I stood up on the cushions, jumping up and down. The idea was absolutely perfect! We haven't been cliff diving for the longest time ever. Oh how I missed throwing my body off large dangerous rocks and hurtling towards a possible death into dark waves of the abiss. I sighed, imagining the rush and the wind pushing angrily against my face.

"It's going to storm soon," Jacob frowned, his brows furrowing as he stood up, looking down at me with a whole lot of concern and worry.

"Well...I'm sure we can get in one good jump in before that, right?" Jacob watched my face carefully as I beamed up at him, clasping my hands together in my usual begging stance. All of which would usually deserve a hand to the face, a snort, and a 'hell no', today - however - seemed to be my lucky day. He said yes. Even though Jacob didn't look too happy with the decision he still said it. Resulting in me nearly breaking a body part when I attacked him in an excited hug, while screaming in his ear.

"!" I yelled, making it all sound like gibberish. But how cool would that be? Me speaking gibberish? I'd rule the freaking world.

"_One _jump, and only if the sky is clear," he said sternly. I frowned, making a face. Since when was he the boss of me? Right; since he's the one with the car. My shoulders slumped. If I had a car...the dangerous things I'd be able to do, I tell you, I'm a force to be reckoned with. But all I need is a moving vehicle, and a license of course.

"Come _on_, what about two? _Just _two," I said, holding up two fingers to make my point. Jacob frowned, giving me a look before sighing.

"We'll see, Kota." Hahaha! I believe a triumphant fist pump is in order.

"Just get in the car, we're jumping off cliffs," I said hurriedly, running outside and taking a quick glimpse up at the sky. So far, no clouds. Good, good...

"What's the rush?" Jacob chuckled, opening up the passenger door for me. I eyed him suspiciously for a little bit before ducking down and getting in, ignoring his comment for me to 'buckle in'. Seriously, no way in hell. Buckles are evil little things that restrain you, no way am I willingly going to clip that bastard thing onto me.

"We have to beat the clouds, of course! Jacob, tell me, when was the last time we threw our bodies off the highest-"

"Highest? No, Kota," I frowned, crossing my arms and glaring at him, a plan already forming in my head. Did he expect me to jump off the mini cliff? Because, that thing is, like, for the unproffessionals. And I, for one, am a total proffesional. I sweep the floor with all of those cliff divers. I am...the MASTER to all things cliff jumping. I'll be damned if the one person who actually had the nerve to push me off the highest cliff says I can't even jump off of it. Because if that's the real case here, Jacob's head needs to be checked. Or he's seriously turned into one boring stick in the mud.

"Why not?" I asked, watching as the trees thinned out a bit to give us a good view of the cliffs and water, what I _didn't _expect however was a certain bitch to be standing up on the highest cliff.

"Oh, so _Bella _can jump off the highest cliff and I can't?"

"_What_?" Jacob stomped on the brakes, his eyes turning directly to where Bella was standing on the cliff. How did I know it was Bella? Please, since when was there a pale face stupid enough to jump off a cliff _alone_? That shit's dangerous, people. Trust Bella whats-her-face to do that. I always knew there was something wrong with her head. And apparently Jacob caught whatever it was. Because they're are both unbelievably stupid.

"Tell me that isn't Bella," I said, crossing my arms and giving him a smug look. Jacob, however, looked very panicked. Next thing I know that boy has his foot pressed down on the gas pedal and we're nearly tearing the roads up. I had to literally dig my finger nails into the seat to keep myself from flying forward when he came to a screeching halt.

"Jacob, what the-" he tore open his door, screaming Bella's name as he ran towards the cliff. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Drama Queen. I mean, as long as she can swim...wait, can she swim? I shrugged my shoulders.

Eh, we'll found out soon enough.


	22. Being The Mature One

**I'm updating! I've really been looking forward to end this story, and I'm thinking that I should write a sequel to take place for Eclipse…should I? Or should I just end the story at New Moon? And in case you're all wondering I AM planning on doing a second generation thing where I can pair up their kids. You know, Seth and Charlotte kid…match them up with one of Lakota and Jacob's kids? Something similar to that – but not exactly :) So should there be a sequel? Or should I just leave it? Tell me in a review? **

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

There are many things wrong with what I just witnessed. From what I can tell Bella didn't jump off the cliff for fun – don't ask me how I'd get such a smart idea like that, but it just came to me – as do most of my best ideas…_cough, cough_. But noting the fact Jacob seemed rather panicked, and that Bella didn't seem to be having that much fun on her fall down, I could only guess it was her attempt at suicide. I know what you're thinking; don't I have enough of a heart to care? Well, considering she's jumping off a cliff we jump off for _fun _to end her life – I wouldn't be too worried. There's always water to break her fall, am I right? Okay, fine, some of you might be a bit disappointed in me. Honestly, I'm a good person at times, but I couldn't understand why she'd want to end her life. It's hardly believable to think that she found something wrong with her life, despite the fact she was annoying and popped out of nowhere at the worst possible times…she doesn't seem to be the type to hate life.

But since I'm so nice and everything, I found it in myself to drive Jacob's Rabbit back down the cliff and closer to first beach where they're bound to end up. Or wash up…however that'll work. Though I do have confidence in Jacob and I trust that he and a wet, scrawny like Bella should make it to shore unharmed. My stomach clenched slightly, imagining what it would look like to have Jacob hold Bella as she held onto him like a tight vise. All I know is she better keep her dirty paws off Jacob, or someone's going to be in trouble. Is it enough that she took away my cliff diving time. Seriously, I _was _looking forward to that. But, in a way, I suppose she should be thanking me. Not to sound mean or anything…but if I hadn't suggested cliff diving Jacob wouldn't have known she was going to…well, you know.

Okay, now I feel a bit bad. Seriously, Bella could die! And death wasn't a very nice subject. I huffed; sitting cross legged on the sand as I barely made out Jacob's figure swimming forward, a very unconscious looking Bella draped over his back. I pursed my lips, settling on making a miniature sand castle instead of stalking Jacob's every move with my eyes. Despite how utterly important this event seemed to be, I couldn't find it in myself to be panicked, let alone guilty or concerned.

I mean, she _was _the one who jumped off the cliff, right? It's not like I pushed her…

The thought, now that I think of it, seems oddly tempting.

"Come on Bella, _breathe_," I looked up from my pretty awesome pile of sand that had several mis-scattered rocks pressed into the sides to see Jacob pumping against Bella's chest. I frowned, quirking a brow as he pressed his ear to her heart, before pumping once more. I swear, if he does mouth to mouth…I shook my head, sucking on my teeth at the thought.

Finally, Bella spluttered, coughing up water as she dozily gazed up at Jacob, not once taking in my presence – or my very awesome sandcastle that was really just a pile of sand. She was just staring at Jacob, seeming to be in a daze. And for a second I could've sworn the two were going to go at it right in front of me. I shuddered; that would've definitely scarred me for life.

"Jacob," Bella breathed, making me scowl, "I know what you are." Huh? I blinked, looking up at Jacob as he glanced at me quickly looking very alarmed.

"Not now, Bella, I don't-"

"_Werewolf_." Okay, I couldn't help it, I just burst out laughing, holding my stomach and everything. Werewolf? She really was nuts! Jacob gave himself a facepalm, dragging a hand down his face as Bella turned slightly towards me, looking ready to pee her pants once she realized I was there. She might've even looked a bit embarrassed, if I do say so myself.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Bella whispered, looking apologetic as Jacob grumbled to himself, peeking over at me every few seconds.

"What were you thinking? You could've drowned," Jake whispered, ignoring her question completely. One of which had something to do with me from the way she keeps sending me guilty looks – what I wouldn't do to punch her right there… My lips pursed as I shook my head, glaring angrily at my sandcastle that started to look not-so-awesome right now.

"Can we talk _alone_, Jacob?" She whimpered, I eyed her up suspiciously, feeling like sister bear all over again. Was she going to rape him…? I felt horrified at the thought, mostly because I would never believe someone as small as Bella would be able to rape someone as big as Jacob, and secondly because I just got a very disturbing mental picture. The again, the naked Jacob didn't look too bad…

Ahem.

"Course you can!" I quipped, grinning like a turd, "Just pretend little ole' me isn't here, 'kaykay?" Bella frowned while Jacob stared at me, seeming to question my sanity with just the one look. He started to open his mouth to say something, but my ring tone cut him off. The song 'cannibal' by Kesha singing on max volume as it filled the silence in the air. Tell me, what song is better than one about eating boys?

"Really, Kota?" Jacob mumbled lowly, adding a snort for effect. I rolled my eyes, giving him my best 'piss off' looks before answering the phone.

"Yo?" I answered, raising a brow.

"Lakota?" My dad asked on the other end, his voice sounding very much strained.

"Yes, this would be her."

"You need to come home. _Now_," my father hissed, and I could silently hear a bunch of people jabbering in the background, along with some quiet sobbing.

"Who died?" I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Harry Clearwater," my dad answered immediately, making my stomach drop. Okay, never use that line again…

"As in…Sue Clearwater's hubby?" I questioned, my eyes shifting over to Jacob instantly to see him give me a concerned look.

"The one and only."

"…uh, Leah and…_Seth's _dad?" I asked again, imagining a small 14 year old Seth Clearwater sitting in an empty room crying over his dead dad. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

"The very same," he answered, his voice sounding thick and almost forced.

"Okay, I'll- is Seth okay?" I asked, sucking in my bottom lip as I stared down at my sandcastle.

"He's…being taken care of. I just need you home now, Lakota. It's getting late," I nodded, hearing the dial tone on the other end. Harry Clearwater…dead? I mean, I don't know the guy, just Seth and…vaguely Leah, but that was it. Poor Clearwater's…I frowned, having the sudden urge to glare at Bella. Harry Clearwater dies and she has the nerve to jump off a freaking cliff?

"You okay, Kota?" Jacob whispered, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he tucked me into his side, Bella shakily getting up to her feet only a foot away as she watched us.

"What happened?"

"Harry Clearwater passed away," Jacob rasped out, watching me carefully. Bella just blinked, letting out a pathetic 'oh' escaping past her lips.

"Wasn't he the dad of that kid you were hanging out with at the ice cream shop…?" She continued, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip and shifting from foot to foot.

"No, he's the dad of Peter Cottontail," I hissed, scowling as she blushed and looked down at her feet, her body quivering from what I can only doubt from her little swim earlier.

"You know…you don't have to be so snippy," Jacob said, smiling slightly as Bella gave him a shy smile of appreciation. I squinted at him, puckering my lips in what was bound to be a very unattractive way.

"Take me home," I demanded, being a sour puss as I crossed my arms and turned away from the two and made my way to Jacob's rabbit.

"Actually, Kota, I think we should take Bella's truck – I don't want her driving by herself from what just happened."

"What about your car?" I asked, preferring to take a ride in Jacob's Rabbit then Bella's truck. Something that looked oddly familiar to the truck Billy used to drive…I blinked, that was his truck! My mouth popped open in disbelief, giving Jacob a ticked off look as he grimaced – obviously seeing the problem. I can specifically remember the time I told Billy that I wanted that truck, one of which I had declared I'd paint pink and throw glitter on when I was older. Then I'd give all the homeless people in the world a ride to Mexico to help them with money and give them big houses with all the chocolate they wanted. I was 5 then so…don't judge. Looking back on that youthful time only reminds me that I wasn't always the sharpest bee stinger around. But, you've got to admit, I was pretty damn creative.

"Billy didn't think you were serious," he shrugged, answering my question. I scoffed, shaking my head at him and narrowing my eyes at Bella's confused expression.

"Well, guess what? You and Billy will forever be the reason why homeless people will never make it to Mexico, and will never get the big houses and chocolate they oh-so rightfully deserve," I seethed, stomping my way to the truck before hurriedly jumping into shotgun.


	23. Sniffing Something

**Told you guys I'd be updating :) Okay, again, important news that I want to ask you guys. Firstly, for a heads up, you guys know my next three projects are up on my profile, correct? Well, I'm just wondering what their personalities should be? There's Paul/TABORRI, Embry/KANIYA, and Collin/CLARISSA, tell me what you think the girls personalities should be like in a review? It would help a lot. Thanks :D**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Sorry that we didn't get to go cliff diving," Jacob said, giving me an apologetic smile as I glared at him, ignoring Bella's chattering teeth in the background. There was something funny going on in the air inside the truck. At any opportunity so far Bella's been trying to get Jacob to look at her, while Jacob looked almost pained every time they made eye contact. But the thing that really irritated me was the fact neither Bella or Jacob seemed to acknowledge what just happened. I mean, Harry Clearwater just freaking _died_, Bella did the dumbass thing and jumped off a cliff alone in the wakes of a storm no doubt trying to end her life apparently, and to top it all off Bella had very clearly suggested Jacob was a werewolf. I don't know about you, but someone's obviously been doing some drugs. Sadly, that's not what I'm getting at. Besides the fact of Bella's…probable drug addict, Jacob didn't seem at all swayed with what she called him. Want to know what else is pretty nutty? The fact that I've grown up in La Push for my whole life and have come to known our tribal legends very well…and considering Bella tagged Jacob as a 'werewolf' can be pretty suspicious. So I've dedicated my time, trapped in a car with my best friend and the biggest nugget around to stare at the side of Jacob's face in anger and curiosity. Hoping that I would somehow gain the power to read his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, clearing his throat nervously. Bella opened her mouth to respond, but the moment she realized Jacob wasn't talking to her she quickly trapped her mouth closed, blush spreading across her cheeks. I glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"_Are _you a werewolf?" I asked, making Jacob tense up. However, I do realize what you guys are thinking, this question was probably the most stupid thing you've ever heard of. But, hey, Jacob's known me for his whole life, meaning he knows me fairly well – and he knows me enough to know that I've asked him stupider questions than this; trust me.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He replied, staring straight ahead as he turned into my driveway, awkwardly stopping the car and waiting for me to get out. I just stared at him. If he thinks I'm going to get out now, leaving him alone with _Bella _he's got another thing coming. Remember? Sister bear. I am not going to let him stay in a car, _alone_, with a girl unsupervised. They had to at least have a mature adult in the car. And, if I do say so myself, I think I'm the perfect gal for such a job.

"No, we can talk on our way to drop Bella off and back," Jacob frowned, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face me, a scary serious look on his face.

"Lakota, when I drop Bella off, we can't drive back to your house. This is _Bella's _truck," I scowled, crossing my arms and glaring angrily at him. Why doesn't he just rub it in? Jeesh. No manners.

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

"Walking," he answered instantly, blinking slightly before swallowing.

"Then I'll walk with you," Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned straight forward again, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

"It's over a 3 mile walk," he argued. I shrugged.

"If it's such a concern that I don't do physical exercise to you, then you can carry me. Put those muscles to use," I said, poking his bicep. Jacob paused, looking over at me as his eyes scanned my entire face skeptically.

"Well…unless you're too much of a pansy to hold me for a 3 mile walk then…I guess I'll just leave-" Jacob started the car without another word, locking the doors with a cocky grin on his face.

"I am _not _a pansy," he insisted, making me smirk.

The ride to Bella's house was…quiet. Well, up until this pretty rocking, shiny, car came into view that is. Then I guess you can say the car kind of got into a fuss.

"That's Carlisle's car!" Bella shouted, nearly spazzing out and hitting her head on the roof of the truck as she jumped in her spot, clearly shocked to see…well, a car. A car that apparently belongs to a 'Carlisle'. Weird name; I am not gonna lie. Jacob stopped the truck, glaring daggers at the shiny looking car, hatred taking up his every feature. He was starting to look constipated again…

"What the fuck are _they _doing back here?" I glanced between Bella and Jacob, feeling very out of the loop as Jacob glared and Bella looked ready to pass out from utter happiness and shock. I just wanted to punch myself in the face – maybe I should've gotten out of the car when I had the chance. I was so not in the mood to meet new people. Especially people Jacob hates, and Bella loves. Those kinds of people, my friends, are usually on my hit list.

"They as in…?" I asked, only to be completely ignored when Jacob started to back the truck up.

Bella didn't like that so much.

"What? Jake! What are you doing? It could be important- someone…something could be wrong!" She objected frantically, looking as if she wanted to punch Jacob to get him to move forward again. I bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud. This was almost…comical. In a weird, sick kind of way.

"They're the enemies Bella- I can't protect you when I-" Jacob stopped talking, his eyes glancing over at me worriedly as a strange look passed over his face. First he looked hesitant, now he looks uber pissed.

"I. Am. _Not_. Bringing Lakota over there," he finally hissed, making Bella reel backwards in shock. My bottom lip quivered as the need to laugh aloud overwhelmed me. I had no freaking clue what they were arguing about, but by the looks of it it was almost like Jacob believed he was bringing us to a den of vampires. My eyebrow quirked up, as I shook my head. As much as I absolutely _loved _listening to this, the car was starting to smell bad of salty water and Bella, and I didn't feel the need to be stuck with the girl any longer than necessary.

"Jacob just drop her off for crying out loud," I grumbled, making Jacob give me a pleading look, "seriously. Where do you plan on going? It's Bella's house, it's not like something is going to eat her." For some reason…I felt as if that wasn't the most appropriate word choice.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he grounded out, but pulled forward nonetheless.

The minute we parked Bella tore the truck door open, clumsily stumbling her way towards her front door. Jacob turned to face me, giving me a serious look.

"Lakota, stay in the truck, okay?" I nodded slowly as Jacob stomped his way out of the truck and after Bella. But you know what? It suddenly got creepy as hell outside. Nervously I glanced around, crossing my arms and staring out the window as the headlights of the truck slowly faded, only leaving the sound of the wind blowing, and the rain hitting the windows.

Okay, Lakota, whatever you do, don't panic. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing's going to pop out. You're in a truck – nothing can get you. You're like in a bubble. A bubble of protective glass and _steel_. It's safe in here. Yeah…totally safe. My heart rate slowly decreased as I breathed in slowly, calmly relaxing after each second. Yep, nothing to be afraid of. A small smile crept up onto my face as I relaxed against the seat, feeling the muscles in my body unravel every ounce of tension. Absolutely _nothing _to be afraid of.

That is, until the thunder decided to make a grand entrance. Next thing I know I'm running out of the truck, tearing open Bella's front door, and collapsing inside as I panted heavily, my feet wildly kicking the front door closed with a loud slam. That's when three faces popped up from around the corner. Jacob's, Bella's, and some…other pale person. I glared at all three of them.

"Judge me, and you die."

"Kota, I told you to stay in the car!" Jacob exploded, letting out a loud huff.

"It's thundering!" I shouted back, sitting Indian style in my spot in the middle of the hallway.

"You're scared of thunder storms?" Bella asked skeptically, almost looking like she was about to laugh at the thought. Let me tell you; if I was a dog, I would've bitten her by now.

"No, I'm scared of Martha Stewart," I objected, scowling at her ugly turd face.

"I've seen you before in one of my…" the other pale person trailed off, staring at me in awe. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm Alice," she chirped suddenly, appearing in front of me in a flash. Jacob growled from behind her, ribbing the tiny little piece of meat away from me faster than you could say 'purple marker'. And I could say that preeeetty fast-like.

"And we're leaving. Save you're little _leech _of your boyfriend, I don't care, but keep _him_, and the rest of them away from Lakota. And that means you too Bella." Leech? Now, now, Jakers, keep the name calling to a minimal.

"_She_ has a boyfriend?" I asked, snorting to add emphasis to the intended insult, "he's gay," I decided instantly.

"Come on Lakota," Jacob grumbled, hoisting me up by the forearm. Not that I was objecting…

"But we were about to have a tea party," I insisted sarcastically, giving Bella my best 'I don't like you' look. I know what you're all thinking, can't I take a break? Nope. Because, believe it or not, but I used to be a very nice little girl. And I needed to take some hatred and meanness off of myself some time or another. And this Bella chic has done a good job with that. I guess – in some countries – we could be best friends.

Like, Europe or something…


	24. Good Enough To Be Raped

**You guys are going to find this question odd – I just know it. But my dad recently bought me the Sims 3 game :) It's fun – but I'll be honest, I cheat. I've got over a million bucks right now and a 60 by 60 lot. Long story short; I'm rich. All by pressing Ctrl Shift C, then typing in 'Motherlode'. Thus giving me $50,000. Keep doing that over and over again and, well, baby I'm a millionaire! :D Now, I didn't know what to do to make a family, so I decided to make Lakota and Jacob :P As dorky as that may seem, it's true. Now, Lakota's preggers! Meaning…I need baby names, and I need em' now. Please? Two girl names, and two boy names; just in case I got me some twins ;P Thanks, review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

"You're quiet, like, super, duper quiet. Want to talk about it?" I asked Jacob, skipping alongside of him as we began our long journey. Jacob scowled, stuffing his hands in his front pockets before giving a small smile.

"I guess…" he trailed off, before he full out grinned, giving me his usual 'I just got an idea' look. Something of which I never really liked. Jacob's ideas were…so to say…very stupid. Very stupid indeed.

"You do know I never really liked Bella all that much in the first place, right?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Was he really going to talk about this? Call me crazy but we just escaped that selfish prick seconds ago. I honestly didn't feel like gossiping about her. Sure, the girl is absolutely dreadful in every possible way, but that doesn't mean I like talking about her. Just the _sight _of her can get me to dry heave, talking about her done near kills me.

"Yes, yes you did. And, I'll be honest, you're stupid as fu-" Jacob clamped a hand over my mouth, his face suddenly getting very, very, _very _close to my own. My eyes widened as Jacob's eyes searched my entire face, a permanent smile overtaking his features before he slowly removed his hand, leaning back in the process. I only blinked. What. Was. _That_? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was _trying _to seduce me. But that almost seemed…well, idiotic. Jacob, Jacob Black, trying to seduce me? Eck, I must've accidently inhaled some drugs from Bella's house because there is no way in hell Jacob would do that. Of course not! Hello_ooo_. Tied to the hip since birth? It would be just downright awkward if we'd ever…you know, _kiss_. Or…_stuff_. I chewed on my bottom lip out of pure habit as we continued to walk, Jacob's hand casually brushing mine every once in a while, but every time I'd glance over he'd only shrug and grin. Nugget.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" I whined, tilting my head up towards the sky, happily noting that the storm had only lasted for a few minutes before the sky settled on a light drizzle. But it was still dark as hell out, meaning that I was now holding onto Jacob's belt loop as if my life depended on it, because, so help me, if I get lost out in the dark alone I will skin him alive.

"Lakota," Jacob huffed, before giving a small chuckle.

"What?"

"I told you it was over a 3 mile walk – we haven't even made a dent in mile one," he continued to snicker under his breath, royally pissing me off in the process. I think it was a well-known fact that I wasn't the most athletic person around – I also think it was very well known that, if I could, I'd kill anything sport related and or exercise worthy. I'd just kill it, like stabbing an orange. Dead, dead, dead, and die. Just like that.

"Awe, come on, Kota, don't pout," Jacob teased, running his thumb over my bottom lip. I jerked away; surprised. Blinking stupidly I could only open and close my mouth. What was that? No, that wasn't really anything, but still… I sighed, choosing to ignore the little tummy flutters that have once again made their appearance well known and just stopped walking. My finger stuck in Jacob's belt loop also causing him to stop.

"Carry me," I ordered, stomping my foot as I held my arms out, demanding I'd be held for the next two miles, that way, I don't have to be dragged by the finger. Plus my legs were killing me. Jacob, without any hesitation, swooped me up, cradling me to his chest and, I could've sworn, that we started to move a lot faster than we were originally. Though I'll refrain from thinking of such a thing because that would mean I was slowing us down. And I, Lakota Jones, am not burden.

"I _told _you it would be a long walk," he continued, the feeling of his warm breath – less stinky then it was before – washing over my face. Thank gosh he brushed his teeth…stinky breath. Jeesh, what a turn off.

"You also told me you'd carry me the whole time. But my previous walking says otherwise. Care to explain?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow even though he probably couldn't tell with the poor lighting we were receiving from the street lamps. Jacob clicked his tongue silently, his hold on my waist and the underside of my knees tightening.

"You didn't seem like you were in the mood to be carried."

"I'm always in the mood!" I objected, but instantly thought better of my word choice. Man, my mouth has been vomiting out a lot of crap today, hasn't it? I'm starting to think I need to pause before answering…yeah, that'd probably be for the best.

"Wait! No, no…not in _the _mood, but…just, eh, being…carried," I finished lamely, becoming very well aware that Jacob was trying to hold back his spouts of laughter before literally laughing like a mad man, his body shaking. It wasn't that funny… I mean, I'll admit, I can be pretty damn hilarious when I want to – but, come on, it wasn't _that _funny.

"You can shut up now," I hissed, smacking his chest angrily, only to withdraw it quickly. Well…that kinda hurt…

"Okay, okay…sorry. But, can I ask you one thing?" he whispered, the smell of his oddly minty breath, that I could've sworn smelt like crap earlier today, filling my senses.

"Huh?"

"Are you in _the _mood?" Urgh!

"You _lady skirt,_" I grumbled, slumping and crossing my arms. Jacob sighed, uncrossing my arms and hoisting me higher up so we were face to face. I pursed my lips, raising an eyebrow as I waited for his apology for his inappropriateness. Seriously, only Quil can get away with that kind stuff – more so because people expected such behavior. Sometimes Embry…but I'm mad at him so we shall not speak of him, 'mkay? Grrr, now I'm starting to think of Embry. Which is also getting me thinking of beating him with a stick. And now I'm thinking about Embry's death…

And right now I'm very oddly satisfied. Huh.

"It's not nice calling people names," Jacob tisked, tapping my nose. I made a face, I thought we were done with this nose touching business… -sigh- I guess not.

"You're one to talk. What's with the whole 'leech' thing?" I questioned, returning the tap to the nose. But, in all honesty, I think I might've missed and poked him in the eye instead. And if I did, it either didn't hurt, or he chose to hate me secretly.

"Just…name calling, I guess," Jacob answered awkwardly. I shrugged.

"Well, it's not very nice~" I sang out, arching my back, making my spine crack happily. Ah, much better. I mean, as much as I love being carried around, it stresses my poor non-existent muscles out. So much work, is what it is. One can only do so much awesomeness in one day, you know.

"Whatever, Kota," Jake mumbled sourly, his hand petting my hair back before he kissed my forehead. I could only groan in protest and feign disgust. I'm not going to lie…his lips did feel quite nice- ahem. Never mind.

"So, what's with Bella thinking you're a werewolf?" Jacob tensed up, his grip on me tightening before he slowly relaxed, muttering a few curses under his breath.

"Do you want the truth?"

"No, I want a lie. Of course I want the freaking truth!" I wacked him on his bicep, scowling, "idiot."

"The things I do for you…" he muttered, turning directly into the forest. My eyes widened as I struggled to break free from his grip – something that was done near impossible, if I must say.

"If one of those things is raping me then I beg of you; don't do it man!" Don't be fooled. I know perfectly well Jacob wouldn't rape me, mostly because…if he were to _ever _do such a thing – I'd bite his freaking nose off. Then I'd give him a kick where it hurts, step of his throat, twist his arm back till it snaps, and then, if I'm feeling especially mean, I'll spit on his face. But the reason I screamed is the fact that he was walking us into a dark forest, just as the sun is nearly gone and the moon is taking its place, in the middle of nowhere. Do you realize how many bad stuff could happen? Because I sure as hell have found many, many, _many _plausible outcomes to this little adventure. None of which look at all pretty.

"I wouldn't _rape _you," Jacob objected, scoffing.

"Oh, so am I not hott enough for you to rape?" I challenged, giving him an offended glare. Jacob guffawed, ruffling my hair in the process. I whined – way to ruin my hair. I spent a good 3 minutes on it too! Ugh, the fiend.

"You're more than qualified, actually," he answered, I blinked while giving a smug smile, "which gets us back on track. You sit here," Jacob set me down on the grass, handing me a flashlight that I hurriedly clicked on, only to get a glimpse of Jacob walking away. Thus almost giving me a heart attack.

"Wow, wow, wow, where are you going?" I asked, scrambling to my feet and nearly clinging onto him for dear life. If he thinks he can leave me alone in the middle of the dark woods than he's got another thing coming. Flashlight or not, he is _not _going to leave me alone.

"I'll be back, I promise."

"Where are you going! ?" I yelled, literally spazzing out at the thought of being left alone with…nature. I shuddered. Eck.

"Just…to show you what Bella meant by being a werewolf," I shook my head quickly, glaring at him.

"Whatever you need to do, do it here. Front and center," Jacob's mouth dropped before he snapped it closed, hesitating briefly.

"Lakota…I'm…going to be _naked_." Oh dear gosh, he is going to rape me. And just when I thought I'd finally live long enough to be a grandparent. Hell, even a mother! I don't care how annoying children tend to be, I'm very intent on giving them one hell of a life. Besides, they do tend to be perfect little work monkey's from time to time. I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to boss a kid around! Especially a mini me.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, swallowing my fear of being raped. That was the least of my worries at the moment. My main concern was avoiding being left alone in the dark woods.

"I'm going to phase."


	25. Definitely Not In The Friend Zone

**This isn't really that important, but I'd just liked to tell you guys that on my Sims 3 it turns out Lakota was preggers with a boy! :D His name's Noah. And then…she's pregnant again. Which leads to her having triplets. All girls. So…there's Jocelyn, Carson, and Natalie :) And now she's pregnant again :( I'm lucky I'm rich otherwise this would be difficult O.o :P Jacob's such a good daddy…**

**Anyhoo, review?**

****PipTheOrphan*****

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Phase? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scowled, letting go of Jacob's waist slowly so I could nearly blind the boy by shining the flashlight directly in his face, raising an eyebrow as I waited for his answer. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, suddenly growing very agitated and slightly flustered. I stayed still, watching him fidget and glance over at me, debating whether or not to do…_something_. I could tell that he knew I meant business when it came to being left alone in the dark and scary woods, but I could also tell that he didn't really want to stick around to do whatever he needed to do. But, tough nubs, because I am not being left alone. So – if he must – he better start stripping now.

"I have to…I have to be _bare _when I _phase_-" still have no freaking clue what that means "-otherwise my clothes kind of…tear," I rolled my eyes at his explanation.

"Then just don't tear your clothes when you, as you say, _phase_."

"It's not that simple," he stated, putting a hand on my shoulder as if he were talking to a mere child. Something of which I am not. I am a women, a full grown adult that handles situations such as these very maturely. And if I have to, I am not above begging and crying so Jacob doesn't leave me. I mean, this is the woods. Night time…A.K.A. _snack _time. And I seriously did not want to be alone during that certain snack time. If I'm going to be eaten alive, then so is Jacob. I refuse to go down alone. Refuse!

"Why not?" I put my hands on my hips, giving Jacob my bitchiest look. He only rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If you won't let me leave…then…well, you asked for it." Wha-

"Jacob!" I screeched, covering my eyes the second he unbuttoned his pants. Making my face burn with embarrassment. Was he serious about the naked thing? I took a big step back, pushing my hands forward, my palms facing Jacob as I turned my head away, eyes clenched tightly closed. Call me a prude, but I wasn't at all excited to take a peek at a naked Jacob. Okay, that was a lie. I wanted to peek. Which also made me want to punch myself. But, instead of embarrassing myself by possibly getting an eye full of Jacob's butt and other…unmentionables, I settled for closing my eyes as I screamed at him to put on his pants.

"Oh gosh, you are going to rape me, aren't you? Jacob! When I lose my V card I want it to be special! Not raped by my best friend. How could you do this? And to think I thought Quil would be the one to rape me! But you? How could you? Everything I know is a lie!" I yelled out, resisting the urge to look over at Jacob as I prepared to be raped. What I didn't expect however was something wet and…slobbery smacking me in the middle of the face. Something that felt all…weird like. Was that…a _tongue_. I gagged a little, falling backwards my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Did you just lick me?" I gasped, my eyes flying open only to stare directly at nothing. You got that; NOTHING. He ditched me! I gaped at the open air, feeling my body shake with either the cold or absolute fear. I don't know. But, for the first – okay, second – time in my life I felt like crying. Did Jacob really just leave me here? Did he think this was _funny_? Because I didn't find it funny. Nuh-uh, not at all. He was going to get it. And I'm not kidding when I say this either. I'm gonna kill that sonuvabitch.

"I'm dead," I muttered under my breath, but instead of silence there was an audible whine that broke out from behind me, literally almost making me pee my pants. Whipping around I stared, gob-smacked at one hell of a bear. Or…wait. That's not a bear. It's a…dog. A dog! Very, very, big dog. My entire body froze in shock and fear, and, I know, if my eyes weren't so awesomely stuck to the inside of my head they would've fallen out. There stood, in front of me, about 7 heads taller was a large russet dog bear thingy. My eyes widened.

Oh dear gosh.

I managed to cackle out something between a scream and a squeak from my throat before it broke off to only air rushing out of my lungs, air of which refused to come back in. I felt like it was forever that I was staring at the dog bear thingy before I really got a good scream in. And, next thing I know, BAM! Jacob's standing right in front of me. The dog bear gone. Just…gone. My mouth popped open as my brows furrowed, completely confused now.

"Woah…" I muttered, making Jacob smile slightly. I looked around him, semi-expecting to see the dog bear behind him. But, nope. It's just…gone.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jacob asked, grinning. I nodded, still looking around for the bear, dog thing.

"Yeah…"

"So now you know what Bella meant about me being a werewolf." What? I snorted, giving him an annoyed look.

"Not really. But did you see it? The dog…bear thingy? It was _huge_!" I yelled, waving my hands around frantically as Jacob's smile fell into a look of disbelief.

"Lakota, I was- you...eh…" Jacob tried to talk but kept tripping over several words, all the while giving me this funny look.

"It was russet, Jake. You should've seen it, I swear it was going to eat me!" I paused, suddenly remembering that he ditched me. Quickly I leaned forward, planning to use my nails to scratch down his naked chest and- oh my.

"You're not wearing any pants," I said seriously, unable to tear my gaze away from his…unmentionables. I know it was probably the stupidest thing to do considering the fact I'm probably now scarred for eternity, but every time I tried looking anywhere else it was just…

"Gah!" I yelled out, tearing my gaze away as I blushed like crazy, covering my eyes with my hands. Jacob made a weird grunting noise before I heard some sort of fabric move – me guessing he finally put on a pair of freaking _pants_.

"You can look now," he mumbled. I opened my eyes, glaring at him.

"Why did you have to be naked?"

"Oh, please, you were checking me out."

"As if!" I objected, but knowing that – sadly – he spoke the truth. He can be such a sponge sometimes.

"Kota…_I _was that wolf." Wolf? I didn't see a wolf.

"That wasn't a wolf Jacob – that was a bear dog thingy!" I insisted, narrowing my eyes and daring him to challenge my logic.

"No, Lakota," Jacob sighed, resting his hands on my shoulder as he slowly sat us down on the ground, his eyes staring into mine, "that was a wolf. That was _me_," I blinked, not believing what I was hearing.

"You're a…wolf? Like our legends?" Jacob nodded, smiling happily.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"How could you! ? I mean…16 years I've known you…and all this time you never told me you changed into an animal? Is that why you always wanted to play catch? Oh my gosh…THIS IS WHY YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" Jacob slapped a hand over my mouth, sighing loudly as he was clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

"First off…remember those 2 weeks I was 'sick'?" I nodded.

"That's when I phased, and I couldn't be around you OR Quil because my temper wasn't in check. And I didn't want to hurt you guys by turning all wolf and mauling your asses because – let's face it – you do tend to get under the skin of several people, and Quil is just downright annoying as hell. Put you two together?" Oh. Yeah…that was probably smart, "fucking disaster," he breathed out finally, shaking his head sadly.

"And…another question; for you. What does my being a virgin have to do with being a wolf?" I blinked before rolling my eyes, motioning for him to remove his hand from off of my glorious mouth.

"Well…I mean, wolves are hairy, yeah? Just think, what girl would want to do it with some hairy guy? Who knows how much hair you manage to get down there too…it's kind of a turn off. Just like your bad breath," I hinted finally, smiling when Jacob's eyes widened.

"I don't have bad breath!"

"Yeah…you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do, fucking, not," I scoffed.

"Do, freaking, too," he rolled his eyes, giving me a look.

"So you're not freaked out about this whole wolf thing?" Freaked out? Hell no. I mean, just think, if Jacob and I were to ever get stuck in the wilderness with no food or water I could freely eat him without being a cannibal. Because, in some sense, I wouldn't be eating a _human _but a _wolf_. Surely wolf meat would taste similar to a hamburger, right?

"Not really…maybe I haven't grasped it, but from what I feel right now I-" Jacob cut me off as his hand cupped my cheek, all of a sudden popping my personal bubble with his presence. And my personal bubble wasn't too happy with the intruder either… Seriously, those bubbles exist for a reason, people.

"You're close to my face," I pointed out, frowning.

"Lakota?" Jacob breathed, his thumb running across my bottom lip again. Thus bringing those stupid tummy flutters to my stomach.

"Yo?"

"Can I- can I kiss you?"


	26. An Easy Truth

**Just one more chapter to go… 0_0 Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

I blinked, not exactly sure if I heard him right. He didn't…did he? I ran my eyes over his entire face and it has become apparent that, yes, yes he was serious. Jeesh, I must've not been the only one sniffing some secret drugs when we visited Bella's house. I mean, what did I expect? Jacob was in there longer than I was – surely he must've gotten a bit high off it. I blinked again, watching him frown and slowly move his head away, disappointment very evident.

"Too soon," he decided more to himself than me. I stared at him, still blinking. Did he honestly just ask to kiss? _Asked_? He should've just went for it. I paused, breathing out deeply at his hurt stricken face. This, my friends, is where I go soft. I freaking hate it.

"No tongue," I decided, glaring warningly. Jacob's face twisted with utter surprise, he actually jerked back, his mouth gaped open as he spluttered.

"What?" I asked stupidly, pulling an equally weird look back at him. Was it that hard to believe that I'd let him kiss me? Hello! This is…Jacob. I'm not saying that he's some kind of God or anything like that – but the boy is pretty easy on the eyes. Plus, it's not like he's going to be my first kiss or anything. I've kissed many boys before.

"You mean that?" I snorted. Of course I meant it.

"Yeah; no tongue. Pretty sure I mean it," I nodded, making Jacob shake his head, his hand running through his hair as he stared at me. Almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was _hearing_.

"You…you'd seriously _kiss me_?" he asked again, moving backwards again in utter shock. Was it me, or did he sound like he was less eager to kiss me? I mean, come on, it wasn't like he was getting laid. It was only a kiss. I stood up, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow as Jacob gaped at me, not saying a thing. I frowned then, feeling a flash of hurt. Don't get me wrong; I'm not going to cry or any of that dramatic stuff but I can guarantee you wouldn't be feeling too hott either if you were me. First, your best friend asks to kiss you, you say yes, and now he won't even go near you. Talk about rejection at its finest, huh?

"Do you not want me to kiss you?" I shot back, glaring and tapping my foot. I guess I do sound a little impatient, but what do you expect. The fact we're still in the woods…and I just found out Jacob's a wolf…well, it suddenly got very uncomfortable. I cleared my throat, glancing away from him and up towards the sky that, again, decided to rain. Great. I groaned, running a hand down my face as I turned my glare back onto a perplexed Jacob.

"No, no…well, I mean, yes! Of course I want to kiss you but it just seems…" he trailed off, giving me a confused look before shaking his head again.

"Look, Jacob, it's just a kiss – I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this," Jacob sighed, before stepping forward, grabbing my face between his hands, his face only inches away from my own. My breath caught in my throat, as my eyes widened at our closeness. Feeling the heat he produced coming off in waves all the way to his finger tips that were caressing my face. It felt…oddly…_nice_. Ugh, it took all I could not to gag. Nice, and…weird. I pursed my lips, looking away slightly.

"That's the thing Lakota, this has to be more than just a kiss for you. It has to mean something," he argued, giving me more tummy flutters by slowly grazing his nose along my cheek, his bottom lip lightly touching the corner of my mouth. But the difference was between the old tummy flutters and _these _tummy flutters is that I thought I was going to throw them up. No way could this be healthy. Is it possible to throw up when you're unbelievably happy?

"So…you, uh, have a thing for me now?" I ask slowly, eyeing him up as he breathed in deeply, his nose still running along my cheek, down to my jawbone, then to my neck as his fingers simultaneously brush my hair back behind my shoulders. Jacob hummed in agreement, kissing the hollow of my throat once…twice…three times before he brought his face back up to face mine. A bright smile lighting up his features. I could only stare at him.

"_Now_? Now you have a thing for me? For 16 _years…_I've known you for sixteen years and…_now_?" I splutter on, making Jacob's smile falter just in the slightest before an almost amused smile stretched across his face. I scowled.

"Well, weren't you the one that said-" Jacob cleared his throat, quoting me with a high pitched voice, "you'll understand one day, Jacob, that your future was right in front of you. And you'll regret not looking there before it was too late," I paused, biting the inside of my cheek. How dare he quote me and my wisdom? Those are one time things, one time things, I tell you! He has no right to use them against me.

"That was when I thought you were in love with Embry," I argued back seriously. Jacob smiled, resting his forehead onto mine, kissing my nose gently before pulling away fully. I breathed in my new non-Jacob air, before breathing out shakily.

"My point is, Kota, is that I just hope it isn't too late," I raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.

"You are one sappy boy, Jacob Black," he grinned broadly, not taking the slightest bit of offense to that. I snorted, crossing my arms again and nervously glancing around again, absently bouncing my leg. Could we go now? How much longer did we have to walk…? What time was it? I looked over at Jacob, momentarily dazed by his naked chest. Huh. Not too bad of muscles for a little boy scout at heart. He could go places.

"You're checking me out," Jacob pointed out. I sucked on my teeth, not once bothering to glance away from his glorious, rained on, muscular chest as he spoke.

"Am not," I defended weakly, not really that bothered by the fact. So what? I was checking out Jacob. You would too if you were getting the same kind of view I was. A boy. Half naked. Water. Muscular. Combine all four and you're in a girls fantasy.

"How can you say that when you are very openly ogling my chest?"

"What are you talking about? I'm being totally subtle."

"Wait, wait…what?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him, watching Jacob eye me carefully before he grinned. And not just the 'Oh I'm happy I could puke up a rainbow' grin, but the shit-eating kind of grin. The only kind of grin you'd find on Quil after some girl that worked at Taco Bell gave him her number.

"Did you just admit to ogling me?"

"You are smoking something, Black," I sighed, shaking my head sadly, "anyway, can we go? I need some beauty rest," I whined, rolling my neck as I yawned. Jake chuckled, scooping me up bridal style and giving me a sweet little kiss on the forehead.

"Is my wittle, wittle bitty Kota getting tiwered?" Jacob cooed in a baby voice. I glared.

"You know what? I just saw a little bit of Quil shine through you just then," Jacob blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do it again and I'll bite you."

"Got it." The walk back to La Push was quiet, with the occasional sweet little, puke worthy gestures from Jacob, and the ridiculously annoying tummy flutters from me. But otherwise it was, cold, wet, quiet, and boring. I'm starting to really regret not ditching them when I had the chance.

"Jacob I'm tired," I muttered, smacking my face into his chest so I could use it as a pillow. Jacob rumbled with laughter, his hold on me tightening so I was practically pressed into him.

"I would offer you a ride-"

"You pervert," I muttered.

"I meant on my wolf."

"That's even more disgusting," I giggled, the thought becoming even more humorous as time passed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Forget it…but it would be much faster. And a certain _someone _would get to bed faster," Jacob sang, giving me a very suggestive look. So I burped in his face.

Laughing hysterically he made a face, shaking his head quickly to get the bad burp air away from his face.

"Lakota!" He yelled, a slight laugh escaping his lips before he looked down at me, still smiling. I frowned. What? Was that all he was going to do? Smile? What happened to the Jacob that would literally almost kill me for burping in his face? Eck, he is no fun.

"Yo, act like a man. Don't just take it," I grunted, egging him on. Jake rolled his eyes, pressing my head down so I was resting against his chest again.

"You-" he pointed at me, "can go to sleep now. We have yet another mile," I frowned, but complied anyways, slowly closing my eyes before I felt sleep overtake me.

**Jacob's point of view:**

Mr. Jones sighed as he opened up the door for Lakota and I. Lakota still sleeping happily in her sleep, and me; well I was wet and half naked. Not the best impression to have on your future father-in-law. But the fact that he's known me just as long as Lakota gives me some reassurance that he'd have some respect for me and know that I wouldn't do anything with her. Hopefully.

"I thought I told her to be home _pronto_, not 4 hours later," Embry and Quil appeared behind him, both wearing equally large shit eating grins as Mr. Jones shook his head, ushering me in with a dry chuckle.

"What'd you do to her? Knock her out? _Ooo_h, did her and Bella get into a fist fight? My bet's on Kota – no way could Swan take a punch-"

"Embry, shut up," I grumbled, glaring as he grinned back stupidly, Quil absently gnawing on a turkey leg as he stared at Kota, a weird look on his face.

"Hey, guys, I think Lakota's got a pimple," I blinked, glancing down at her flawless face before looking over at Quil's otherwise screwed up face.

"What are you talking about?"

"No, it's like…she's got a pimple," he said, making Embry look over too, both of them getting too close for my liking.

"She does _not _have a pimple."

"Nah, man, I think she does!" Embry whispered, his face only inches from my Lakota's. I growled at him in warning, making him pull back, eyeing me. If he even thinks that he can do that without asking he's got another damn thing coming.

"Back off," I warned, making Quil snort.

"Did you tell her?" I hesitated, my gaze flickering between the two of them, then to Mr. Jones as he watched me. He was, in other words, not very pleased when he found out I imprinted on Lakota. As for Quil and Embry? They nearly shitted out a rainbow and a handful of gumdrops when they heard.

"Urm…sort of…" I mumbled, making Quil raise an eyebrow. Embry then found it in himself to yank Quil's turkey leg right out of his hand, taking out a big chunk of it with his teeth as Quil snarled angrily.

"Come on! Give it back!"

"Would you two _shut up_? Kota's trying to sleep," I hissed, only to have a very familiar voice quip back up to me.

"Ugh, shut up you loser. Don't you know how to be quiet?" I looked down, smiling as Lakota's face twisted with irritation.

"Hello, sleepy head," I whispered, only to be completely shot down as she smacked my face, pushing it away.

"I want my bed."

"I'll carry you-"

"Then get your fuzzy wolf ass moving. I need my pillows!" Embry and Quil snickered on the side-lines, witnessing as I was being verbally abused by my own angel.

"Yep, he told her."


	27. What A Twisted Happy Ending

**Guess what? Last chapter… :D And if you guys knew me well enough, you'd know which scene this is from New Moon xp Mostly because I just can't resist. After this…COMPLETE! ;) …then there's the sequel -_- Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

**Lakota's point of view:**

"Lakota…? Lakota?" There was a loud knocking sound ringing through my ears, making me groan into my many pillows and press up against something hard, and incredibly warm. A good warm though, very, very good warm

"Come in," Jacob called, making me groan again at the volume of his voice. It was like he was right next to me…ugh. Nightmare come true. The last thing I need is Jacob's face staring at mine when I open my eyes. Don't I talk to him enough already? The last thing I need is to live in the same house as him. Now _that _would be horrible.

"Jacob," a voice sighed, seeming to get closer and closer, "I get that you and my daughter are…together, but must I come in here to find you two spooning?" My eyes shot open at that, practically hurtling myself off the bed and away from Jacob to the floor as I stared at two equally shocked faces of my dad and Jake. But, be serious, _spooning_? We were so not! …Jacob only wishes. I laughed, shaking my head frantically.

"No, no, no, I and…_him_-" I pointed over to Jacob, "were not spooning. There was no spooning!" I yelled, making Jacob smile at me amusingly. How could he find this funny? I don't find it very funny. No, no, not funny at _all_. And who said we were together, hmmm? Yeah, I'd like to see you answer that.

"Lakota, hun, breakfast is on the table," my dad said, twitching his head to the side towards the door, "and…Jacob, feel free to whatever you want," he added, eyeing Jake suspiciously before leaving the room, humming some random tune that old people probably…hum. I frowned as I stared after him, before looking over to Jacob who was still in a very cozy position on my bed. Was he there the whole night? I frowned, glaring at him.

"You are such a nugget," I mumbled, glancing down to see that I was in the same clothes I wore yesterday. Eck. Frowning I moved over to my closet, pulling out a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a solid colored black shirt before turning around to glare at Jacob, who, coincidently was paying very close attention to me at the moment. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You wish I'd change in front of you – out," I ordered, pointing to the door. Jacob pouted, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I am _not _changing in front of you. Especially with your little confession of likeness towards me. I mean, I get it, I'm pretty hardcore hott…plus I'm a very loveable person to begin with. Overall, I'm the whole package – but, alas, I don't do free shows. So…out you go," I waved my hands towards the door again as Jacob clicked his tongue, shaking his head and smiling.

"I'll leave – but only if you ask nicely," I put my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes.

"Why would I ask nicely when I can just kick your ass out?" I raised an eyebrow as Jacob bounced off the bed, smiling and opting to lean up against the bedroom wall, never once breaking eye contact.

"Because…if you don't ask nicely, than I just might not let you come with me and help out with a _fun _mission." This was intriguing. I eyed Jacob carefully, knowing fairly well that he knew I could never pass something like this up. Jacob smiled as I bit the inside of my cheek, contemplating whether or not I should give into Jacob's request.

"Can you at least tell me?" I asked, only to have Jacob shake his head, a sly smirk on his face, "Than how do I know if it's a fun mission?" I questioned, giving him the stink eye. He better tell me, because, so help him, if this mission turns out to be not…fun, I'll gut him.

"Trust me, Kota, you are going to _love _this. Think of it as…payback." The possibilities…I mean, there are so many people I haven't pulled revenge on. There was Quil for that time he nearly upright refused to give me ice cream…Embry for being a lady skirt – and not the usual 'oh you lady skirt' but a real…you know, _lady skirt_. Then there's Bella for being…Bella. Then there's that one kid from the grocery store who took the last chocolate bar. And that 20 year old lady who called me a 'kid'. Pfft, really? Do I _look _like a kid. Do I _act _like a kid. I'm, like, a total adult! Mature and…stuff.

I huffed, "fine," I mumbled, making Jacob grin widely.

"Jacob Black-"

"Yes?" I threw him an irritated glare, one of which he returned with a smart ass smile.

"Could you please leave so I can get dressed?" I muttered, making him wink.

"Sure thing." And with that he left. Ugh.

"Nugget," I grumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't!" I shot back, rolling my eyes and yanking on my new, fresh, _clean_ clothes.

Still mumbling I made my way downstairs, greeting Jacob, my dad, Quil, and…I glared over at Embry. Making him blink at me innocently, a shy little smile playing on his lips.

"what's up, Kota?"

"Trying not to bite your head off, that's what's up," I grounded out, plopping down in a very unlady like position in a kitchen chair.

"Wow, guess you are hungry," Quil mumbled through a mouthful of food, only to have Jacob slap him on the back of the head. I smiled at Quil when he whined out in pain.

"Don't be like that Kota," Embry complained, dropping his fork to stare me down. I sniffed, putting a hand to my heart.

"Embry, I was truly hurt from your words, and all you can say is 'don't be like that'? What? No sorry?" Embry sighed, shaking his head as he sat upright, giving me a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kota. Jacob's just been giving us some annoying crap through our mind link and I-"

"Urm, mind what?" I asked, making Jacob slam his head down on the table. Not that Embry noticed.

"When we're wolves…we share thoughts. Don't you know this?" I choked back a gasp, shaking my head in shock.

"You're a wolf too?" I squeaked, making Quil frown and Embry blink, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Eh…yeah?"

"Awesome, awesome," I nodded, taking a single piece of bacon off of Jacob's plate before gnawing at it aggressively, my eyes shifting to every face around the table. Jacob snorted, a little laugh coming out. Quil looked skeptical for a second before he shrugged, returning his attention back to his food. Embry, however, just glanced between Jacob and I, raising an eyebrow at Jacob. Jake shook his head, answering Embry's unasked question as Embry nodded, forking his eggs before returning to his eating. I pouted, looking over at Jacob for help.

I got none.

"Fine – be all secretive," I grumbled, poking his bicep, "but can we do that mission now?"

"Mission?" Quil quirked up, looking at me, then at Jacob.

"Just Kota and I," he said gruffly, standing up from his chair. Quil groaned unhappily, sluggishly slumping against his chair. Pfft, what a baby.

"Oh suck it up, Quil," I laughed, throwing him my half eaten bacon that he happily caught, only to completely forget what he was so unhappy about as he started a conversation with my dad about…something. Hell, I don't know.

"Come on, they'll be back soon."

"Who?" Jacob ignored my question, leading me out of the house and towards his rabbit, a sly smile skittering across his face as he held the door open for me. I glared at him.

"Don't think I can open a door now, Black?"

"Just get in, cranky pants," he grumbled, slamming the door closed when I was safely inside the piece of crap he wasted half his life building. But, hey, it looked…decent. Well, for a piece of crap anyways. Glancing around the cozy little car my eyes spotted two bikes in the backseat, two bikes of which looked very famil-

"Aren't those the bikes you and that bitch worked on?" I asked, only to have Jacob snorted, putting the car into reverse.

"The bitch's name is Isabella Marie Swan and-" I let out a snort of laughter before I started to giggle. Her real name was Isabella? Hah! Okay, okay…sorry, but, come on…you gotta admit; it was pretty funny. It was such a boring name, not that I have anything against people named Isabella but – let's be honest…this new information just made my day.

"What? What's so funny?"

"_Isabella_," I giggled, covering my mouth and looking over at Jacob as he shook his head, a smile in place.

"Anyways, yes, these are the bikes. And you want to know what we're gonna do with said bikes?"

"Throw them off a cliff?" I asked, only to have Jacob shoot me an amused smile.

"So not funny."

"I don't know, my tummy tickled at the thought," I shrugged, grinning impishly up at him as I turned the dial to the radio, skipping a bunch of pop shit before going to some rap song that I know, for a fact, Jacob couldn't stand. He groaned as the chorus rang out, me singing very much off key along with it.

I bobbed my head along to the beat, still grinning widely as Jacob made his complains quite known with several groans, snorts, mumbles, and attempts to grab the radio dial before I'd slap his hand away. Best. Car. Ride. EVER. Just so you know.

Sighing I leaned back in the leather chair, giving Jacob a curious look when we parked in the…_Swan's _driveway.

"So…we're returning the bikes?" I asked, feeling thoroughly disappointed. Jacob shook his head, grinning.

"Bella's dad, Charlie, doesn't like Bella being reckless-"

"Bikes are reckless?" I asked. Well…this was stupid. The girl obviously didn't know how to live. I mean, if the most dangerous things she's every going to do includes cliff diving and bike riding then…well…I can only guess the rest of her life gets more boring from there.

"To Bella, yeah. She's…fragile," I scowled, leave it to her to give us girls a bad name. I swear, people like…ahem, _Isabella _are the reason writers get this wacky idea we're some damsel in distress' that don't know a lick of fun even if it came around and punched us in the face. But, good thing for the world that people like me exist. I can set a record straight. I smiled, feeling the purpose of me being brought into this world slowly coming together.

"Okay…so, Charlie thinks bikes are a no, no…and we're returning them…why?"

"To get Bella grounded of course," my eyebrows flew up as I blinked. Grounded? What were we…7? Then again…

"I like it," I nodded. Jacob smiled but stopped short, settling on just staring at me with this weird dopy look. Yeah, because that wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Jacob would you stop staring at-" Jacob leaned in so quickly that I barely registered what happened until his lips were on mine. Again, I've kissed many, many, many boys before – and not in the hussy way –ahem- but just…I've been kissed. But nothing like this. And this was…this was…_wow_. Pulling away he nervously cleared his throat as I stared at him, my mouth propped open and my eyes wide.

Jesum…

"Wow," I giggled slightly, making Jacob smile sheepishly.

"Good wow?...or bad wow?"

"Good wow, definitely good wow," I decided, laughing breathlessly. Who knew Jacob could kiss?

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked, smiling suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"You got lucky enough for one day, Black."


End file.
